Mysteries
by SairSeir
Summary: Naruto is back from training with Jiraiya and now has a new problem that he doesn't know about until it happens. Kidnapped by a woman that goes by the name of the Shadow Stalker. Can he survive or will he die? Mysteries start to unfold...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**The moon was full and the breeze blew gently through the sleeping town of Konoha, slinking in the shadows was a female ninja that was of legend and myths. The way she moved was that of the shadows and she made not a sound as she approached the apartment of the blond haired ninja that everyone knew as Naruto. Once at the window crouched in a tree she smirked with irony.**

"**So Minato I am here, I guess now you expect me to keep my part of the bargain. I swear if I see you anytime soon I'm going to kick your ass," the shadowed female whispered with mirth.**

**She watched the young teen that looked so much like his father sleep peacefully away the night. Feeling that there were others out in the night as well seemingly able to detect her she grinned widely as she disappeared into the shadows with out a sound or trace. The ANBU landed on the very branch that she was once perched upon and looked to where it was located. They stared at the object that seemed to brought the unknown ninja here with deep thoughts before they disappeared to report to there Hokaga.**

**Upon landing in the Hokaga's office through the window, Tsunade and Jiraiya looked towards them with a frown. They had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight but they didn't know what. Apparently they had been right, yet the ANBU came back empty handed which worried them both.**

"**Well what did you find out?" demanded Tsunade.**

**One ANBU stepped forward that wore the mask of a tiger, kneeling down before Tsunade. "There was someone that did infiltrate the village Lady Hokaga but we couldn't catch the intruder. They disappeared as if they were the very shadows."**

**Eyes widening with surprise Tsunade stood up quickly. "No, it can't be… what was she after?"**

"**We are not sure but when we closed in to where she was located it was near Naruto Uzumaki's apartment window where the boy lay asleep," answered the tiger masked ANBU.**

"**Damn it! I want you and one other to stand guard over Naruto to make sure that she doesn't come back. If anything is amiss engage on sight and the other to report to me immediately," ordered Tsunade angrily.**

"**My Lady!" the ANBU team saluted before they disappeared.**

**Sitting back down in her chair Tsunade sighed in worry, she picked up her forgotten drink and sipped it. Jiraiya came towards her and sat on the edge of her desk looking at her with a questioning gaze.**

"**Tsunade what is going on? By the look of your face when you received the information about the person disappearing in the shadows and automatically knowing it was a female I thought you were going to crap your pants," stated Jiraiya.**

**Tsunade laughed with dry humor. "Have you ever heard of the legend and myth of the Shadow Stalker?"**

**Looking up in thought. "Well yeah, but it's just that a myth. A story to tell children when they get bad or too out of hand, what does this have to do with anything?"**

"**It has everything to do with it Jiraiya. What if I told you that it wasn't really a myth? What if I told you that she really does exist? Think about it Jiraiya, all those people who died unknown deaths by an unknown person that is said that disappeared into the shadows," Tsunade said in a serious tone.**

**Jiraiya felt his skin crawl and was becoming a bit antsy. "True there are those but no one has ever seen her or if they did they never lived."**

"**There have been glimpses and from what they say it is defiantly a woman, hell she is in the Bingo Book as the Shadow Stalker," Tsunade equipped.**

**Looking out the window in thought Jiraiya was still skeptical but he wasn't about to go against Tsunade about this, mentally shrugging he decided to keep his mind open about it.**

"**Ok say that she exists. Than why is she after Naruto?" asked the toad sannin.**

**Shaking her head in not knowing. "I don't know. She's a known assassin and an expert on many things, for all I know she's here to kill Naruto."**

**Nodding his head in agreement Jiraiya sighed. "So what do we do? We can't very well have Naruto guarded every minute, we don't have the man power nor the time for it."**

"**That may be so but there is always his friends that can keep an eye on him for me. Besides I don't think she will attack him out in public or around a lot of people, her MO is killing at night in the dark where the shadows are her friends," Tsunade supplied in thought as plans zipped through her mind.**

"**His friends? Don't get me wrong but aren't they a little out of league with this unknown ninja?" Jiraiya asked with a pause before he continued. "In other to get them to cooperate with you wouldn't you have to tell them what your thinking and what's going on?"**

**Smirking at that Tsunade shook her head. "No I wont. I'm the Hokaga, what I say goes."**

**Sighing at Tsunade's cockiness Jiraiya still couldn't wrap his mind around this Shadow Stalker being real or the fact that she is after Naruto for some unknown reason, maybe to even kill him. Getting up from his place he went to the window but before he went out he took one last look at Tsunade.**

"**I will see what I can get from my spies and sources about this Shadow Stalker, then I will see if there has been a recent hit for Naruto to be eliminated," he said tiredly. With that he left.**

**Tsunade looked into her cup wishing it was filled with sake instead of tea, Shizune had seemed to poor out all her sake and replaced it with tea. Frowning she downed the rest of the tea and started to work on the papers before her because she knew that sleep will not come to her this night.**


	2. Chapter 1: Smothered

Chapter 1:

Naruto looked around the corner to see if anyone was around, lately his friends has been extra clingy and it didn't sit well with him. He hadn't have a moment of peace by himself in almost two weeks and it was really started to get on his nerves well maybe except Hinata and Sakura but still even that was beginning to be enough. Something was going on, he could feel it and what really got him to thinking was when grandma Tsunade was spending time with him too. At least with Pervy Sage is was normal being trained by him and all. Finding no one around he gave a sigh of relief.

"Boy what the heck is going on around here?" he asked to himself in wonder. He started to feel a headache coming on. "Gah! My brain is going into over drive!"

"What are you doing Naruto?" asked a familiar voice from behind him.

Jumping in surprise Naruto yelped. "Gah!" she shouted then turned around to face the one who frightened him. "Kakashi-sensei! don't do that!"

Blinking his one eye at Naruto, Kakashi lifted a brow. "Well that just tells you that you need to be more aware of your surroundings. Didn't Jiraiya teach you anything while you were with him?"

Eye twitching in irritation Naruto growled. "Of course he taught me things! He taught me many things! Besides I wasn't expecting you to come up behind me, I was trying to avoid my friends."

Marking his book that he was reading Kakashi placed it in his back pocket. "Why are you trying to avoid them? I thought that you like having your friends with you all the time?"

Naruto sighed. "Can I talk to you Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi blinked his single eye with surprise. "Uh sure."

They walked to Ichiraku Ramen, sitting down next to each other they waited for Teuchi to make and serve them their usual order of ramen. Once they were served Kakashi looked a Naruto expectantly.

"Don't get me wrong I love my friends because to e they are family, the only family that I ever knew," Naruto started. "But for the past two weeks they have been around me constantly and it's starting to get on my nerves. Not once am I able to be by myself and enjoy things like quiet and solitude, I appreciate that they want to spend time with me but still I can't help but think that something is going on that I don't know about."

Kakashi looked at Naruto with an emotionless gaze. "Well why don't you tell your friends that you would like some quiet time and tell them that you appreciate them for wanting to spend time with you?"

Scowling Naruto glared into his bowl of ramen. "I tried but they would just wave it off as a defense mechanism so that way I don't let them get too close to me."

Watching his pupil slowly eat his ramen which was odd for Naruto because he'd usually just literally inhale the ramen in no time, this worried Kakashi and started to think that talking to the Hokaga about this was a good idea. Shaking his head he stared at his bowl of ramen in wonder.

"Well maybe it is a defense mechanism maybe not, but I do agree on the fact that people do need time to themselves once in a while. I can see what I can do for you but I cant promise you anything though," Kakashi said to the blond after a few minutes.

Looking at his sensei Naruto smiled at him with thanks. "Thanks Kakashi sensei I appreciate that."

Naruto started to inhale is ramen like he usually does making Kakashi smile behind his mask, he offered Naruto his ramen stating that he had already eaten earlier and Naruto graciously took that too and inhaled it. Paying for Naruto's dinner this time as a treat he walked Naruto home, once at his door Kakashi patted his former pupil on the head.

"Well I need to go, I have to meet the Hokaga so I can get some missions. But like I said I will see what I can do about your friends and I can see about getting you a few missions for you too if you want?" Kakashi said to the blond.

Naruto grinned widely. "That would be great Kakashi-sensei, I haven't had a mission in a while and I think that I could actually blow off some steam."

Nodding in agreement Kakashi turned to leave. "See you later Naruto," he said as he leapt away.

"Later sensei!" yelled Naruto waving wildly at the figure in the distance now. Going into his apartment Naruto sighed with annoyance at his room for it was a mess. "Better clean this up before Sakura and Hinata come over."

With that he started to clean up his place.

* * *

Tsunade looked at the piles of paper work on her desk, scowling at them she started to go through them to see what was important and what wasn't worth her time. Suddenly Kakashi appeared in the open window, she looked at him with a haunting look and a frown.

"Have you heard of using a door! Seriously Hatake you're getting as bad as Jiraiya," she snapped.

Holding his hands up in surrender Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Whoa Lady Tsunade I didn't mean to tick you off, you having a bad day?"

Tsunade snorted in disgust at the papers on her desk. "You can say that. Now what do you want I have paperwork to do that Shizune wont let me back out of."

Becoming serious quickly Kakashi walked in front of her desk where he stood in a relaxed position. "It's about Naruto."

Dropping the paper that she was reading she looked at Kakashi with furrowed brows and a frown. She wondered what was wrong and then she stiffened with panic as a thought crossed her mind. "What's wrong! Is he safe?"

"He's fine in the safety department but I don't know about his mentality. I talked to him today when it was my turn to watch over him this morning and what he told me wasn't too good," stated Kakashi worriedly.

Sighing in relief Tsunade relaxed into her chair. "Well what is the problem than?"

"Well," he started with some hesitation. "He likes hanging out with his friends but he's starting to get annoyed because he cant have any free time to himself. Even though he grew up alone doesn't mean he wants to be with someone for nearly twenty-four seven. Even he likes to have alone time."

Frowning at this information she glanced at the paper in front of her. "Well I can't really do anything about it, he needs to be watched as much as possible. I know what he's going through but I can't relent on his safety," she said with conviction.

Nodding he placed a hand on a hip and the other in his pocket. "That's not all Lady Tsunade."

"What now?" she whined.

"He's starting to suspect that there is something going on that is involved with him. He also told me that today when I talked to him," he revealed.

Groaning with disbelief she smacked her head with her right hand and trailed it down whipping her face. "Great not only that he's getting annoyed but he seems to becoming smarter too."

Grinning behind his mask Kakashi raised his lone uncovered brow. "To tell you the truth Tsunade, Naruto is a very smart kid. He just hides it by acting stupid and reckless because that's how he always acted like to get attention. Now that he has the attention he craved for his smartness is starting to surface."

Tsunade cursed under her breath. "That's just great, that's all I need is a trouble making smart Naruto. Gah! What else am I to do?"

"I have a suggestion for you," he equipped.

She raised a brow in question. "And that would be?"

"Give him a mission and maybe he wont feel this way afterwards," he suggested in a low voice.

"What! What do you think I am? And idiot!" yelled Tsunade with irritation. "No! I don't think so he could easily be taken or killed!"

Kakashi sighed audibly. ""Not if you assemble two Jonin and Six Chunin. So there for Naruto has good protection. I will choose them and then you can look at the list and if you want to make any changes than I will not stop you."

Tapping her finger on the desk, with much annoyance Tsunade knew that Kakashi had a point and was right but in order to get the ones to go because of a different mission. She guessed that the ones that will go one the mission with Naruto will not worry about it but the other Jonin and the three Chunin will has this mission and the S-rank mission of protecting Naruto. Sighing she gave in.

"Fine, who are the one's that you want one this mission?" Tsunade said resigned.

"Well what missions are there? I prefer either a high B-rank or an low A-rank," Kakashi said with mirth in his voice.

Looking through the missions list carefully. She really didn't think that mission A or B was a good idea but in order to pull this off she know that either one of those are required. She came across a mission that says they needed a ninja's to escort the fire countries princess to the Land of Wind, smirking he handed it to Kakashi.

"This one will do nicely, you have to escort the Princess of the Land of Fire to the Land of Wind. Apparently they had discussions that need to be taken care of and maybe a marriage. Now who are you going to be requesting other than Naruto?" Tsunade said slowly as she sat back in her chair.

Looking at the mission written down on the scroll in his hand and started to think on who to assemble. "Well the Jonin will be myself and I want Anko. She can lead the other three that will be the defense. The Chunin I want will be of course Naruto, but also Kiba and Akamaru, Rock Lee who will be the assault team and for the defense will be Neji, Sakura, and Shino."

Tsunade lifted a brow at the names she heard. "Well at least I know the job will get done. Considering the people you requested. Fine gather Naruto, Rock Lee and Kiba and Akamaru, I will gather Anko, Neji, Sakura and Shino because even though they will be doing this mission too but there going to be doing an S-Rank mission of protecting Naruto with it. Their mission will be more important then this A-Rank."

"Understood," Kakashi said as he left via the window making Tsunade's eye twitch with irritation.

"Shizune!" she yelled. Shizune came in with a smile. "I need you to get Anko, Neji, Sakura and Shino in my office immediately."

"Yes Lady Tsunade right away!" Shizune said and left quickly.

Tsunade sighed and looked at the papers on her desk with a scowl, turning her chair she looked out the window at the sky. 'Minato… Sarutobi-sensei I hope things will go ok. Because god help me if something happens to Naruto I will never forgive myself,' she thought.

* * *

Smiling the shadow in the corner that blended in with the surrounding moved without being noticed out of the same window that Kakashi used. Heading out of the gates in speed that was almost like that of the fourth Hokaga's ability, she jumped into a tree and started to wait.

"Well now this will be most interesting, finally I will be able to get Naruto and do what I had promised. Might as well plan ahead," the female said in a whisper full of excitement. "Poor kids will not know what will hit them."

* * *

**AN: I hope that this was a good chapter! Well please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2: Missions

Chapter 2

Naruto looked at Kiba and Akamaru with a wide grin and he looked at the one who was coming up to them. Rock Lee was standing next to Naruto who had an equally wide grin on his face. They were waiting near the gate waiting for Kakashi and the others that have yet to arrive for the mission they were to partake in.

"Hey Bushy Brow, this will be my first A-Rank mission that has actually been assigned to me from the Hokaga. How many did you do?" Naruto said in a excited voice.

"Well with the fiery youth that runs deep in me I have only did a couple with Guy-sensei. But I believe that you will do just fine Naruto because you are much stronger then you were before when you left with Master Jiraiya," replied the green suited ninja.

Nodding Naruto high-fived him. "You bet! Heck I was starting to get a little restless from staying here all the time, I haven't had a mission in a while and I think that this is the chance to prove to everyone that I am stronger and show you guys what I learned."

"Heh, well this will also give us a chance to show you what we learned too," Kiba butted in with a cocky grin and Akamaru barked in agreement.

Still grinning like a fool Naruto looked at Kiba and Akamaru. "Well I can't wait to see it!"

Kakashi arrived with the newest book of Jiraiya's book series, everyone sighed when they saw the book but they ignored it. Putting away his book Kakashi looked at his team that he requested them to meet them here.

"Good everyone's here. Now you all know that this is an A-Rank mission, this is a escort and protect mission. We are going to escort the princess of the Land of Fire to the Land of Wind. There is going to be another team that will be helping us so I need you to all to work together," he stated to his team.

"You got it Kakashi-sensei we wont let you down!" exclaimed Naruto giving Kakashi a thumbs up.

"I agree with Naruto!" Rock Lee said as he too gave a thumbs up with a grin.

"Heh, who's the other team?" Kiba asked more reserved but still smirked as he crossed his arms.

Smiling behind his mask. "Well I'm glad to hear it. And the others that will be joining us is Anko, Neji, Sakura and Shino."

"Great," mumbled Kiba. Anko gave him the creeps.

"What?! That crazy lady is going with us too?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes she is. Now we will wait for them to get here, I'm sure everyone is well prepared?"

"Yes sensei!" all three said in union with mumbled voices.

"Great," Kakashi said with a smile and whipped out his book and started to read it again.

* * *

Tsunade, Anko, Sakura and Neji waited patiently for Shino to arrive. The three that were summoned to the Hokaga's office wondered what was going on and why they were called here. Shino finally walked through the door with his quiet way and stood in front of the Hokaga's desk this the other three.

"Now that everyone's here I have two missions for you. The first one is an A-Rank mission that will be secondary to the real mission that I'm about to put on you. The A-Rank mission is an escort mission for the Princess of the Land to fire," started Tsunade. "She needs to be escorted to the Land of Wind."

"Ok Lady Hokaga. But what is the other mission?" Anko said with curiosity.

Smirking Tsunade looked at the three that Kakashi picked for the job. "This is an S-Rank mission."

Everyone's eyes widened except for Neji's and Shino's, Sakura shifted in her place while Anko grinned like a chestier cat. "An S-Rank mission?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. What I'm about to tell you doesn't go beyond this office, this mission is more important then the A-Rank mission that was mentioned," said Tsunade tiredly.

"Understood," they said in union.

"What is the mission?" Neji asked.

"To protect Naruto," the Hokaga answered softly.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed.

Raising a brow at the mission Neji shifted. "There is more to this than meets the eye, may I inquirer why?"

"Well you all remember that I asked all of Naruto's friends to keep an eye on him for me right?" they nodded so Tsunade continued. "Well that is because there is a ninja after him that is more dangerous then anyone that walks the face of the world."

Blinking in confusion Anko leaned forward towards the Hokaga. "and who is that may I ask?"

"The Shadow Stalker. No she isn't a myth either," Tsunade replied as she looked at each persons face critically.

"Well damn. How did he piss her off?" wondered Anko.

"Shouldn't this be the job of the ANBU?" asked Shino who has been quiet the whole time.

Nodding her head in agreement Tsunade replied to his question. "Yes it should but I don't trust them with his life like I do you all."

Shino nodded in understanding but didn't say anything more than that, Neji on the other hand snorted. "This is annoying, why cant you find this Shadow Stalker and eliminate her?"

Anko did the one thing that no one had ever did before, she bonked Neji in the back of the head. "Idiot, people tried to do that already both ninja and non-ninja. If it were possible than wouldn't it have been done already?"

Everyone was shocked that Anko hit Neji up side the head, but Tsunade snapped out of it and smiled with mirth. "What Anko said is true, no one has been able to capture or kill her. When ever people tried they either were found dead, severely injured or never found her."

"Well I guess it's unavoidable than. I will take it, Naruto is my friend," Sakura said stepping forward bravely.

Shino followed. "I too take it."

Anko smirked. "Yeah I will take it, I like that goof ball he's a good kid. Heck he's nicer to me than most of the population in the Leaf village."

Tsunade smiled and nodded, she looked at Neji with a questioning look making him sigh. "I will take it. Dare I say that he is my friend and he has taught me a lot when I was too blind to see."

"Good. Now go Kakashi and his team are waiting for you," Tsunade said while she started to scowl at the piles of paperwork still on her desk.

"Uh Lady Tsunade, may I ask you a question?" Sakura spoke up as the others were about to leave.

Looking up from the paperwork she cocked up a brow. "You already did Sakura, but go ahead."

"Well what brought all this on? I mean if he's in this much danger than why are you letting him go on a mission?" Sakura asked curiously.

Everyone stopped and started to listen intently. "Well Kakashi requested it actually. Naruto was starting to get antsy with just staying here all the time and he was starting to get annoyed with everyone that I asked to keep an eye on him for me. He also was starting to suspect that something was going on which he was right with the Shadow Stalker wanting him. But he is not to know."

Nodding Sakura turned and left with the rest following behind her, Anko stopped before she walked out of the door. "I will do my best to protect the knuckle head with my life. I just hope that he will be safe while we are on this mission," Anko said and left.

Sighing Tsunade watch them leave while her mind war with itself. 'Me too Anko, me too," she thought worriedly.

* * *

Shadow Stalker watched the group that was standing there as if waiting for something or someone to show, she smirked with a wicked mirth. Watching them talk for a while her gaze landed on the blond ninja, who she knew was Naruto, making her smirk more, the kid she found out was a goofball and it made her want to laugh. She didn't though because that would give here away, she looked at the one that wore a green jump suit and had a bowl hair cut. He was even more goofier then Naruto was but they both see to be close in a way, her eyes sadden at that thought. Looking at the tall Jonin named Kakashi Hatake, she knew him and she knew that he was a silent pervert with those blasted books that Jiraiya publishes. Than her gaze fell on the one named Kiba and his dog Akamaru that she heard Naruto say their names.

"So Hatake you have a tracker in the group do you? Well his nose isn't going to be much help to you," she whispered to herself.

Than four other people joined them making her raise an amused brow, for the past two weeks she infiltrated the Leaf village for information just in case something like this happened. She could recognize some by their clan characteristics. Like the one that had long hair and white eyes.

"Neji Hyuga from the Hyuga Clan that has the bloodline Byakugan, how interesting. Another tracker, tsk tsk, another uselessness like the Kiba kid. His eyes will not be able to see me nor my chakra," she again whispered.

Her gaze looked at the pink haired girl next, if she remembered correctly her name was Sakura a medical ninja. "Heh good choice because you all will need it if we end up fighting."

Her gaze fell on the next boy that she recognized at the bug handler Shino. Another tracker she frowned. "Damn it seems like they want to catch me, well his bugs will be a slight problem but no matter."

Than her gaze fell on the last person, a woman that she seen around before but she didn't know that much about her other than she helps with Ibiki with interrogations. Her frown deepened, she didn't expect this one to come along that's why she didn't study closer but oh well shit happens. A plan formed in her head and she smirked with excitement.

"Well now this will be fun," she said quietly. She than sighed. "Geez I really need help because I talk to my self way too much."

She faded into the shadows as she watched the eight ninja's started to walk in her direction. 'So it begins,' she thought.

* * *

The group has been traveling fast by jumping through the trees, they concentrated on there mission at hand and kept going in the quickest way they could go with out getting tired. Shino watched a head as he listened to his bugs which were stirred up, he jumped off a branch and pushed himself a little more to catch up with the two leader Kakashi and Anko. They glanced at him with a questioning look.

"My bugs tell me that we are being followed, apparently who ever it is has been following ever since we left the village," he said quietly.

Anko nodded to conform she understood while Kakashi narrowed his lone eye and he said with a soft voice. "Inform Neji and Sakura."

Nodding Shino slowed and came along side of Neji and Sakura who where in the rear, they looked at him briefly to tell him that they were listening. "We are being followed stay alert." he fell back a bit behind them to be able to get any information if the follower decided to attack.

Neji and Sakura looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement, pushing themselves further to position themselves behind Naruto without him noticing. Rock Lee on the other hand paid attention and wondered what was going on but he decided that it was probably nothing to worry about. If it was important than he would have been told, while he was thinking that to him self Kiba and Akamaru did glances around and keeping their senses wide open knowing what exactly what Shino did. He knew they were being followed, he knew because he knew Shino very well from all the time he spent with him because they were teamed up together in team eight.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi answered with a sigh.

"When will be stopping? I'm getting hungry!" Naruto said back.

Kakashi nearly fell when he wasn't looking because he was glaring at Naruto, he straightened himself quickly and kept going. "We will stop soon."

Everyone laughed lightly except for Neji, Shino and Kakashi, they didn't want to stop but they guessed that they didn't have a chose but too. They were only human anyways, Shino on the other hand listened to his bugs with sharpness and determined that it might be best if they stopped. After about another hour past they came to a clearing in the woods and stopped there, they preferred an more opened area but they didn't have a choice for Naruto was starting to complain.

Naruto sat down and pulled out his scroll that held his food and picked out what he wanted, he was glad that Teuchi and Ayame had prepared some of their ramen for him. Heck he was glad that he had enough to by all the food he asked for, being the way he was with them they gave him extra for free too and boy did he loved them for it!

"Ah food, food, food! Ramen!" Naruto sang with joy as he started to inhale his food.

Unknown to him since he was in his own little world with his food the others ate quietly as they kept their senses on high alert especially Shino, Neji, Sakura and the two Jonin. Kakashi and Anko stood apart from the group of Chunin and spoke in whispers as they kept an eye on Naruto.

"Kakashi, I don't like this. It's been four hours since we left the village and the pursuer hasn't even attacked or sped up to catch up, I don't get it," Anko said in a low tone with furrowed brows.

Kakashi nodded with agreement. "It worries me a little. It seems that the one following us is hiding his scent with a jutsu because Kiba and Akamaru haven't said anything about anyone following us. Not only that Neji didn't see anyone before we left nor any chakra."

"That isn't good, but at least there's Shino with his bugs. I mean we wouldn't have known about the guy that's following us," Anko growled with frustration.

"Yes. But I'm beginning to think that this isn't going to be easy. The pursuer has a plan I know he does," stated Kakashi as he searched the tree line discreetly.

"Most likely, I wonder what the deal is," she said in wonder than a thought struck her. "Do you think it might be the Shadow Stalker?"

He nodded his head but he couldn't be sure. "I could be her."

Anko narrowed her eyes and turned towards the group and she called Shino to them. "Shino, come here for a minute!"

Shino slowly walked to the two Jonin and stopped next to Kakashi with a grim look on his face. "Yes?"

"Can you discern what sex the pursuer is?" asked Kakashi.

Shino nodded his head. "Yes, it is a female. But what is really annoying is that I cant pinpoint her location. It seems she is exact ally what they say she is a Shadow Stalker. every time I try to locate her she just disappears like she wasn't even there."

The two Jonin looked at each other as if having a silent conversation, they couldn't have expected less but they wondered how they were to fix this problem. How do you fight something that you cant see? Sighing he looked at Shino.

"Go get Neji, we need to figure something out quickly," he stated in a hushed tone.

Shino nodded once before he turned and went towards Neji who was looking at the surrounding tree line from under his hooded eyes. Kakashi and Anko watched him start to talk to Neji in a hushed tone, Neji got up and walked with Shino back towards them. Both standing with the two Jonin they started on the topic of the S-Rank mission in soft whispered tones.

"What's going on?" Neji asked passively.

"We have a problem. It seems that the pursuer is Shadow Stalker and it seem that she's using some kind of jutsus to block Kiba and Akamaru from smelling her and you from seeing her with your Byakugan," Anko explained.

Neji figured as much, he figured that this woman ninja was stronger than he thought. "Alright."

They sat or crouched down to start discussing what their possible choices are.

* * *

Shadow Stalker watched the group before her with interest, she knew at once that the Bug handler was going to be trouble before they left the village. She smirked, she was smarter though and she was creating a special jutsu for those bugs.

"Well they say that bugs cant be fooled in Genjutsus but they haven't tried mine yet," she whispered as excitement laced her voice.


	4. Chapter 3: The Battle of Two

Chapter 3

The two teams of Leaf village ninjas arrived to the palace of the lord of the Land of Fire without incident taking three day to get there, they were on edge because the one that was following them didn't attack or expose herself to them yet. Everyone knew that they were being followed except Naruto for they didn't want him doing anything brash or reckless. The princess was already ready enclosed in a transport carrier, they headed out after a few words from the ruling lord and they were going a normal pace.

Looking up at the sky Kakashi figured that it would take about a week for them to get to the Land of Wind. It has already been six days into the mission without incident and he knew it will be another four days until they arrive to their destination. He noticed that Naruto and the Princess made fast friends with each other, he had to smile at that but he kept alert.

"Man this is boring, I hoping for a little bit of action," whined Naruto as they sat in the grass for a short break.

"Hey be more thankful, because it would have just hindered us from getting to where need to be going!" growled Kiba while Akamaru yipped in agreement.

They Princess giggled, she didn't look over the age of sixteen but everyone know that she was twenty-one. "You're being silly, why would you want to fight when peace if more preferable?"

"Because it's more fun and I love action!" piped Naruto with animated excitement.

"That's the fiery youth of spirit Naruto!" exclaimed Rock Lee with equal excitement.

Watching the four talk Neji was on edge because he had seen others coming after them but they had disappeared quickly, not liking it he told the others that was in protecting Naruto. So Anko, Kakashi, Shino and Sakura where gathered around Neji a little ways from the four sitting in the grass.

"What is it Neji?" asked Kakashi.

"For the past three days since we left the palace we were pursued by others but they just disappear before they get to us. It's as if they were beaten or killed by someone else," the Hyuga explained with an edge in his voice.

"Yes I too noticed that too but I wasn't to sure about it," stated Shino impassively. "My bugs were buzzing with activity about it."

The two Jonin looked at each other with furrowed brows, they wondered what the hell was going on. Kakashi thought of a few theories but he wasn't too sure, the only way to find out was to back track their path and checked it out.

"Well this is a bit odd, do you think that the one following us did this?" Sakura asked curiously not knowing that it was the Shadow Stalker.

"It could be," Anko said in thought.

"Neji, Shino tell me was there any recent disappearances that has been happening?" Kakashi asked in a lazy tone.

They nodded but Neji spoke instead of Shino because he knew more about it. "Yes, I was about thirty minutes ago. There were a total of three that were coming for us but disappeared, they were coming in from the north west of here."

Nodding Kakashi started to head in that direction but Sakura stopped him. "Kakashi-sensei where are you going?"

"I will be back in a hour, I'm just going to check out about the last disappearance. Don't leave without me," he answered as he jumped away.

Everyone looked at each other before they separated to join the others.

* * *

Listening in the conversation Shadow Stalker smirked, she watched Kakashi leave in the direction she just came from to investigate the disappearances of those idiots from the sound village. She was hoping that Sasuke was with them so she could teach that traitor a lesson but he wasn't much to her disappointment. But she knew that she would like to have a talk with this Kakashi Hatake, smiling she leaped away and followed him silently. She watched him head for the bodies that she left to rot in the forest, once he got to them she heard him gasp with surprise.

"So how do you like my work Hatake?" she whispered to herself.

Kakashi looked at the bodies laying on the ground with there empty lifeless eyes looking up to the sky in horror. He could see that they were ninja from the sound village, narrowing his eyes he noticed the marks of Orochimaru's curse.

"What the hell?" he said as he knelt down next to one body. "Damn this looks like a massacre."

He stood up. 'Did the Shadow Stalker do this?' he thought as he clenched his jaw painfully.

"Hello Kakashi Hatake, I see that your admiring my work," said a female voice that mirth laced in it.

Spinning around Kakashi looked around quickly, he noticed a female figure sitting relaxed in a tree. She looked at him with a smirk, he on the other hand narrowed his eye for he couldn't get a good look at her for her face was blurred and shadowed.

"Who are you?" he demanded. He didn't detect her at all and he had a bad feeling that this was the woman ninja called the Shadow Stalker.

Jumping down from the branch she was perched upon, Shadow Stalker walked in to light. "I think that you already know who I am."

Still trying to see her clearly he stood his ground, watching her stop a few yards from him he shifted his weight. "So you do exist. Why are you helping us by getting rid of our pursuers?"

"Well I knew that they would make my job more difficult, so I got rid of them. So you're The Kakashi Hatake… you're not much but of course looks can be deceiving," she said in s sultry voice. Kakashi narrowed his one eye as he dropped into an attack position making her laugh with amusement. "Do you expect to fight me?"

"If I had no choice then yes," answered the Jonin with a deadly tone.

He saw her disappear right before his eyes, he felt a kunai pressed up against his neck cutting his skin making it bleed. The his blood ran down his neck and onto the kunai. "Is that so Hatake? But tell me this how can you fight something you cant see much less catch?"

Moving quickly he brought his kunai out of it's hiding place and went to wound her but she disappeared again to position herself back to the place she was before she disappeared the first time. His eye was wide as he watched her bring the bloodied kunai to her lips. Licking a tiny bit of blood off of it she smirk.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Cocking her head to the side in wonder Shadow Stalker smirk wider. "Why do you insist on asking questions you already know the answers too?"

Paling he prepared to attack. "You can't have him. What has he ever done to you for you want to kill him?"

Flicking her wrist making the blood fling off her kunai she leaned forward. "Why he did nothing to me. I'm only trying to keep my promise that I made." she smiled with mild amusement. 'So he thinks I want to kill the kid, well let's not change that thought of his. Let them suffer a bit longer,' she thought.

"Promise? What promise?" he growled tossing his calm façade out the window.

"Now why would I tell you that for?" she straightened. "Besides I don't think it's any of your business."

He attacked her with speed, he brought down his kunai upon her and she blocked with hers, he looked at her closely. He saw that she had pure pupil less gray eyes, he could see her clearly and figured out that she had a jutsu activated to where her features where blurred. She pushed against his kunai with her own forcing him to jump back away from her, he was shocked at her beauty.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. He shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts that were conjured into his mind but her beauty.

"My, my. We are attracted are we? That is only natural considering that many of my targets died by the very beauty I hold. You're lucky that I'm not here to kill you… yet," she teased. "But I wonder what you look like under that mask of yours."

Kakashi flashed through the hand signs for the Ninjutsu he was going to use. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

A great fireball shot out of his masked lips without burning his mask, the ball of fire headed straight towards the female ninja with speed. She disappeared at the last minute before it reached her. After it disappeared Kakashi looked around for her, he could hear her laughter as it surrounded him like a cocoon, she appeared back in the same spot from which the attack hit where it was supposed to hit her. Looking around the area she smirked.

"Wow that was a good try. But doing the same jutsu that Sasuke Uchiha does is pointless," she cooed.

He was starting to get annoyed with this woman. "Oh? So you think you can do better?"

"Of course I can," she said with a sexy teasing voice. Her hands flew with speed in the hands signs for her jutsu. "Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

Out of the puff of smoke that formed a head of the fire shaped as a dragon rose into the air, Kakashi was astonished the only people who knew that attack that he knew of was the nearly deceased Uchiha Clan.

"It's not possible!' he thought. He dodged out of the way of the flamed dragon that the Shadow Stalker manipulated to attack him.

Looking at the woman he wondered how deadly and powerful she really was, he smelled something burning and looked his left arm which was a little hot and there was flames eating up his sleeve. He shook his arm but make the fire spread faster until finally he quickly patted the fare out with his gloved hand. He heard the woman's laughter and looked at her with a narrowed eye.

"That was too amusing, serious Kakashi I expected better from you," she said as she flicked her wrist and the fire dragon dissipated to nothing. "come now I'm not here to kill you, I only want to talk."

He knelt down into a sprinting position but stayed where he was, he snorted. "I have nothing to say to you." he uncovered his other eye revealing his Sharingan to her.

Smirking at him when he uncovered his lone Sharingan eye she raised a brow, she already knew about it but hell she wanted to just talk not fight. 'Men, there idiots but you still have to love them. They always make things interesting,' she thought. 'play dumb is my best game.'

"Oh my so that's why they call you the copy cat ninja. But I guess that you will be a little surprise in a secret that I have, by the way that eye of yours will not work on me," she stated in a bored tone.

Brows furrowing Kakashi had the feeling that she knows more than she lets on, which is dangerous. "What are you talking about?"

"You will see," was all she said before she put her hands together to form the sign that everyone uses to focus. "Sharingan!" she snapped her eyes open to reveal her eyes to the Sharingan in both eyes.

Panic was rushing through Kakashi's veins like ice, he couldn't believe that this woman before him had the Uchiha blood running into her veins. This wasn't looking good for him at all and he wondered what he was going to do, he thought about it seriously. Standing before him with her head cocked to the side with a innocent look on her face she smiled kindly.

"How, how can you have the Sharingan? Only the Uchiha Clan have it and they are nearly a deceased clan unless you are too a part of the clan. If that is true then how come you were spared from the massacre?" Kakashi chocked out from his shock.

Narrowing her eyes with anger and hate that had replaced the amusement. "I do not consider those filth as my clan, because of them I was abandoned and left to die alone. That is until I was found and raised by a man that adopted me, only he is who I call my father."

He started to feel bad for her when he heard her say that to him, but the astonishment was still there. "But you still have the Uchiha blood in you, that you can't change. But what I find most interesting is that a female is able to use it."

"That my be so and I know about the Sharingan going to only males I'm a little more complex than that but I have another type of blood in me and hopefully you wont find out about it either. Now if you excuse me for saying this, if you tell anyone about my bloodline I will kill you. Then you will see how my bloodline ability works with my other blood," she hissed.

"I don't make promises to my enemies," he bit back.

"Than when you tell I will kill you if I am not busy doing something else. I hope to see you again on better terms Hatake, it's been fun," he voice went from hard and cruel to soft and playful between the two sentences she spoke to him. She disappeared from sight.

Breathing a little easier now Kakashi sprinted off back towards his group, he didn't think he was going to live through that but he was thankful he did. He just hoped that when the time came upon them to protect Naruto they would be able to win, but by that display of strength and chakra he wasn't so sure. He saw his group up ahead and pushed himself to go faster towards them, he didn't want to be worried or afraid but he was.


	5. Chapter 4: Bloodlines

Chapter 4

They finally made it to the Land of Winds Lords palace, the Princess thanked them and told them that they done a job well done. And she turned to Naruto with a smile telling him that she hoped that they would keep in touch because she grew rather fond of him and that she saw him as a younger brother figure. Smiling Naruto of course agreed to keep in contact.

So now they were heading towards the village hidden in the Sand to drop by and say hi. Kakashi also hope that he could convince the trio siblings to help in protecting Naruto. He thought about the small incident he had with the Shadow Stalker and shivered, he still couldn't believe that she was from the Uchiha Clan but what still stumped him was the fact that she said that she had another blood line in her. Which could be any bloodline out there, furrowing his brows as he became deeper in thought he started to analyze the characteristics of the female ninja. She was tall and lean, her hair was very long that nearly reached past her knees but it was her face that plagued him no it was her eyes. They were a gray color, but if he remembered correctly the Uchiha Clan was known not only for their Sharingan but for also their penetrating jet black nearly soulless black eyes. He wondered what bloodline had deluded that trait so much to make her have the gray that she held.

Breathing in deeply he exhaled slowly to calm his mind to think rationally to try to figure this out, he mentally cursed as he wished that he could speak to Shikamaru about this. He thinks that maybe the lazy genus could help him piece together this mystery, shaking his head he started to remember her warning about him ever telling her secrets to anyone which he tried to suppress a shiver. He knew that time wasn't the last time he saw of her for she was still after Naruto and that guarantees she will be showing up again to take the young Chunin out. His jaw clenched painfully, he couldn't let that happen at any cost! To him Naruto became a family member and to him he felt he had to protect the knucklehead from harm because family means a lot to him.

The Shadow Stalker plagued his every thought now, like: Who is she? What is she? Where did she originate from? There were so many questions about her that left hardly any thought for anything else, he was becoming quite agitated as he was coming up with more questions than answers. It seem every time he closed his eyes her eyes haunt him, he could see all her emotions within them. The very emotions that she locks away deep down inside of her, the anger, the hate, the loneliness, and the pain. The very thought of her makes him ache to hold her in his embrace and to chase away all the darkness and sorrow within her. He couldn't explain it nor will he try to for he knows it will be pointless, but he knew that her gray tortured eyes will forever haunt him.

'Who are you Shadow Stalker? Who are you becoming to me? Why?' he thought silently to himself.

He didn't realize that they had made it to the sand village until someone had punched him on the top of the head a few times hard. Snapping out of his deep thoughts he turned around with an eye twitching with annoyance as he looked for the one who had pounded him in the head which as you can visibly see that he now sporting three nice sized lumps. Everyone looked innocent as he glared at each one.

"So you're finally awake from your la-la land are you?" Anko said as she rubbed her knuckles which were an angry red.

Kakashi glared at her. "You're the one who hit me?"

Anko smirked. "What you thought one of these wimpy ninnies would be brave enough to knock some senses into you? I don't think so."

Forcing himself to calm down because none of the others deserve in ire, that damned female ninja was the one who he should be taking it out on not them but he couldn't really help that he was in a horrid mood. Shaking his head as he turned around towards the Sand village and lead them to the gates where they were greeted by none other than Gaara himself.

Grinning like an idiot Naruto ran ahead of everyone shouting. "Gaara! Hey Gaara! How has it been?"

Gaara stared at them but his gaze went to Naruto when his name was called, the blond had stopped in front of the now the Kazekage for his village. Once the blond ninja was next to him he spoke.

"Naruto, I still see that you pretend to be an idiot," Gaara stated in his impassive tone.

Something flickered in Naruto's eyes at that statement but he pushed it aside. "Awe Gaara do you really have to be so cold when meeting back up with a friend?"

Just staring at the knuckle headed ninja Gaara got the hint quickly and smirked, he waited for the others to join them. Once they did he lead them into the village towards his office, Naruto looked around for this was his first time being here he was impressed.

"I guess I am still trying to get used to the fact that I have friends," was all he said to Naruto who just ended up smirking at the statement.

They entered his office which was very clean and neat, there was very few paperwork on his desk and it seems that he really didn't mind doing his job. But Naruto grinned with mirth at the thought that popped up in his head.

"Hey Gaara," he said in a low voice but still loud enough for everyone to hear but he still gained Gaara's attention. "Do you still give lessons?"

"I still train those who want to be a ninja, why?" Gaara answered as he looked at his 'friend'.

Grinning wickedly at the Sand Kazekage Naruto asked in complete purpose. "Well I know someone who needs to be trained to be neat and to do her job when she's supposed to. Grandma Tsunade is lazy when it comes to paperwork!"

Everyone behind him exclaimed at him. "Naruto!"

The blond could hear the restrained laughter in their voices making him smile. "What? It's the truth. She seriously needs some lessons and I think that Gaara would be the perfect sensei to learn from!"

Gaara just started at the blond while the others who thought it was a bit funny laughed behind their hands quietly. Seriously when will this knucklehead break his defensive habit and be who he truly is and meant to be?

Mentally sighing Gaara slightly shook his head. "I will give it some thought."

They stayed there and visited until it got late and Gaara offered to house them for a few days to rest. Before anyone could say anything Naruto spoke up. "Of course we would be honored to stay for a couple of days to rest!"

Nodding Gaara showed them to the guest quarters and made his leave. Kakashi sat on his bed thinking about the one person that seemed to plague his thought lately. While the others decide to explore a little since they were allies, Naruto stayed with Gaara and they talked through the night since Gaara really didn't get much sleep anyways. The night had went smoothly as the morning came, everyone went about their business as if there wasn't any other away. Naruto being his energetic self followed Gaara and kept him company they did everything together, Naruto being in the back ground watching him work and only putting his opinion in when he deemed necessary, it was like that for a couple of days until they had to say good bye to go back to their own village.

Naruto waved at the sand village like it was his second home, hell it might have been his second home. Now they were on their way back to the Leaf village, for the past couple of hours it was peaceful and uneventful. Shino, Kakashi and Neji were in the front talking in low voices, it seems that their pursuer had stopped following them but Kakashi knew better. He knew that the woman had a plan and something up her sleeve, he just didn't know what it was. He guessed that it has something to do with her second bloodline even though her Uchiha blood was enough trouble as it is.

"Do you think that the woman gave up?" Neji asked as his gaze was focused ahead of them.

"No I know that she's out there and she has a plan, we just have to be ready for it when she comes," Kakashi answered.

Shino stiffened as he looked behind him then to side to side. "Apparently we don't have to wait for too long because she's back and it seems that she's moving in fast according to my bugs."

Stopping in their tracks they looked around cautiously for their pursuer, knowing that their eyes will not be enough nor will their senses. The others looked at Anko, Neji, Shino and Kakashi with questioning eyes.

"Guys, what's going on? Why did we stop?" Naruto asked with a frown.

The others on the other hand went on guard immediately making Naruto raise a brow. He noticed that they have been acting strangely ever since they left the leaf village. Could he have been clueless enough that they were being followed?

"She's here," stated Shino passively.

Everyone dropped into either a defensive stance or an attack stance, Naruto followed their lead but kept quiet. He had no clue what was going on or what was going to happen, but he had a feeling that it was good and bad.

"Be ready, she's a tricky one," Kakashi said knowingly.

"Why do I get the feeling that you know more than you let on Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with narrowed eyes.

Kakashi nodded. "I do. When I left that day to double back to see what was happening to all those people following us I ran into our pursuer. She's a female ninja that goes by the name of Shadow Stalker, she's very strong and quick. But she…"

Everyone looked at Kakashi with wide eyes waiting for him to finish what he was saying but he kept hesitating.

"But she what Kakashi?" Anko asked for everyone.

"She… she has the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan," Kakashi started. Some of them gasped with surprise while the others clenched their jaws. "Yes it's very surprising for a woman to the Sharingan but from what she said that was because of what her other bloodline is that cancelled out her gender."

"And the other bloodline is?" asked Neji.

"I don't know, she only revealed the Sharingan to me," Kakashi answered.

"Well this is just peachy," Kiba stated with Akamaru yipped in agreement.

There was a female laughter, it echoed around them and cocooned them making them look around for the one who laughed. They found no one but they didn't lower their guards, Naruto being who he is growled vocally.

"Come out you coward!" he yelled. "Stop hiding!"

"Who said I was hiding?" the female voice said as her direction became apparent. Everyone looked up into the tree near Kakashi. Their sat on a branch a woman with long hair and an amused look on her face.

"You, I've seen you in the Leaf village. But why?" said Naruto in shock.

Smirking Shadow Stalker jumped down causing everyone to stiffen up their stances. "Well I do have a promise to keep now don't it?"

"And I asked you before what promise is that?" Kakashi said as his eyes never left her. He watched her every move with intensity.

She looked at Kakashi with a semi warm smile. "Why hello again Kakashi. And didn't I tell you before that it really wasn't any of your business?"

"What do you want?" Naruto asked through clenched teeth.

Shadow Stalker smiled at him. "Why you of course."

Naruto looked at her in surprise, he couldn't understand why she wanted him because he has never done anything to her that he knew of. The others on the other hand closed in front of Naruto protecting him making Shadow Stalker tsk at them.

"Well you cant have him," growled Sakura.

Smirking Shadow Stalker disappeared out of no where, but from the way that Kiba and Akamaru went down unconscious she had made her first move. They all stood their ground and waited for her to attack until Shino became trapped into what looked like a glass prism. Than Sakura went down as well as Lee leaving only Anko, Kakashi, Neji and Naruto who stood there with his jaw clenched so hard that you can almost hear his teeth grinding. Shadow Stalker appeared in front of them with an amused smirk and a raised brow.

"How can you move so fast?" Neji asked with his Byakugan already activated. 'I need to cut of her chakra points,' he thought.

"I can move with the shadows!" was all she said before she came up in front of Neji who just smirked.

"You are in range," Neji said as he positioned him self. "Eight trigrams: sixty-four palms!"

Shadow Stalker smirked at this as she silently activated her other bloodline, she could see him coming at her and she found his weak point. When he was about to hit her she twisted away and slammed her open palm into his back making him crash into the ground with such force making a crater with his body.

"I was in range? So were you," she said to the Hyuga in the crater.

Neji raised himself enough to look her in the eyes, he stared at her eyes closely and found something he never thought possible. Within the Sharingan there was the characteristics of his very own bloodline. The Byakugan.

"Impossible, you are of my bloodline too," he choked out. "You are from the Leaf village, but how? How can you have both the Sharingan and the Byakugan?"

"My father was from the Uchiha Clan while my mother was from the Hyuga Clan, there for making a new bloodline called the ByakuSharingan. With the attack that I just did on you will not kill you but made it impossible for you to your chakra, I cut off nearly all your chakra points all at once. Though you will recover in a few days it will take you a little bit longer for you to gain your chakra back fully," Shadow Stalker said with no emotion what so ever in her voice.

The remaining others stared at her with wide eyes, they couldn't believe that she was actually from the Leaf village. If she was than why wasn't she ever mentioned before? Why wasn't she ever known in existence?

"If you are from the Leaf village than why is it that there is no record of you?" Anko asked as she stared at the mixed powerful female ninja before her.

"That's because my adoptive father had other plans for me, now step aside I'm only here for Naruto. I do not want to fight you nor do I want to kill any of you," she said in a deadly tone. "But that doesn't mean that I wont do just that."

Neji collapsed into unconsciousness while Kakashi, Anko and Naruto looked at her with narrowed eyes. They knew now that she was too strong to fight off with out help but they would try to do it since they had no choice.

Kakashi sped through some hand signs. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

The fire ball headed towards the female ninja, she jumped out of the way and landed a little ways from Kakashi. Landing she dropped into a familiar stance and looked up at him, he saw that her Sharingan was deactivated leaving only her Byakugan.

"Eight trigrams: sixty-four palms!" she yelled and launched her attack. As she hit Kakashi's chakra points with speed she named off how many palms she used.

After she was finished Kakashi looked at her with wide eyes before he too collapsed to the ground unconscious. Anko scowled at her opponent, she was trying to figure out how in the hell she was to beat someone that she couldn't see if her opponent chose to not be seen. But that choice what taken from her when Shadow Stalker disappeared from sight, Anko than felt the attack in her stomach knocking the breath out of her causing her to fall as well unconscious. Naruto stood his ground and looked for her with his eyes but he couldn't find her, than everything went black.

Shadow Stalker looked around the battle field with a sigh, she really didn't what to fight them but they left her no choice. She looked down at her target as she took out a Kunai bringing it down on him, through out the trees you could hear the sickening sound of metal meeting flesh.


	6. Chapter 5: Secret Memories

Chapter 5

Tsunade looked at the paper report that was in her hands frowning at what she was reading, she didn't like the looks of this report at all. Apparently Kakashi and Anko's group was being followed ever since they left here and she didn't get this report until yesterday. She seriously needed to talk to the bird carriers about training the damn things to fly faster when it came to important messages like this, but she did send out another group to help the other two groups. She just hopes that they are okay and still alive. Hopefully they will be back today since she sent them out immediately after she gotten the report yesterday. Sighing she looked out the window towards the sky and wondered if this day could get any worse, until Shizune came in with haste.

"Lady Tsunade! Come quick, the team you sent out to help Team Kakashi and Team Anko brought them back and they are now in the hospital!" Shizune exclaimed.

Tsunade blinked before she shot up out of her chair and ran out the door heading towards the Leaf village hospital with Shizune following close behind her. Tsunade ran past the reception desk of the hospital and straight into the infirmary where she saw a sight that she really didn't like. There lay both Team Kakashi and Team Anko in the hospital beds some unconscious and others barely awake, turning to Guy she furrowed her brows.

"What happened?!" she demanded.

"Well I'm not sure Lady Tsunade, when my team and I came upon them they were no in the best of shape. Kiba and Akamaru where knocked out with a paralyzing hit while Sakura and Lee suffered the same fate. Shino on the other hand was trapped in what looked like a glass bubble with what looked like it had a sleeping cloud inside of it," Guy said as he looked at his own pupil Lee who laid in a bed not too far from him.

""This isn't good. What about the others?" Tsunade said as she looked at the teams members carefully as her heart clenched.

"Well with Neji I have not the slightest clue, it looked like his own attack was turned against him but I don't know how. Kakashi was hit with Neji's attack it seems while Anko was punched in the stomach with a chakra punch that you would do," Guy answered her with worry, he really dreaded with the last bit of information that he had.

Tsunade listened to Guy's report but she knew something was missing, her heart clenched painfully as she looked at Guy with clenched fists and jaw. "Naruto, what of him?"

"There wasn't any sigh of him. We found a lot of blood near Kakashi and Anko and figured it was his blood. But we wasn't able to find his body," Guy finished his report with sadness.

"No, this cant be happening!" Tsunade yelled.

"Lady Tsunade," she heard Neji's voice call to her.

Tsunade turned and looked at the injured Hyuga member and went to him. "Neji, you should be resting."

Neji shook his head in disagreement. "No. there are things that you need to know about this so called Shadow Stalker. She is very strong and fast… she has two blood lines that she had mastered."

The Hokage frowned. "Two bloodlines? What about her?"

"She is from the leaf village, she is the carrier of both the Sharingan and the Byakugan. She had the ability to use either one of then singly or both at once," Neji said before he winced with the pain in his chest.

"What! That can't be possible!" Tsunade said as her eyes widen in surprise.

"What Neji says is true," Kakashi spoke this time. "She has used both the Sharingan and the Byakugan on me and they were very strong. I wasn't even a match for either of them, but something is off. She didn't kill us but allowed us to live which goes against her reputation, she threatened me that if I told her secret to anyone she would kill me but she didn't since she allowed me, Neji and Anko to see it."

Shikamaru stepped forward this time. "Yes that is true. From what I can come up with she didn't want to kill them because if she did all of them would be dead and not injured. I think that she wanted Naruto alive for some reason."

"If that is so them why was his blood everywhere? There was a large amount too," TenTen said as she looked at the lazy Jonin.

"I think what she did was wound him with a flesh wound and did some sort of jutsu to make it look like a lot. But I cant be sure," replied Shikamaru with his serious lazy tone.

Nobody said anything to this point, Tsunade tightened her fists as she looked around at all the others in the hospital room before her gaze drifted to the window. She looked at the sky with anger and worry.

'I hope you are alright Naruto, because so help me god I will kill anyone who has harmed you in any way,' she thought with a growl.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling which was a wall of rock so he figured that he was in a cave of some sort somewhere. He wondered how he got there until his memories came back to him full force causing him to sit up fast. Dizziness washed over him and he held his head.

"Good you're awake, I was getting worried there for a moment that I hit you a little harder than I thought I did," said a familiar female voice to his left.

Looking over towards the voice he saw the same female ninja from the battle, growling he went to grade a kunai but found that all his weapons were gone. This caused the woman to laugh lightly at him.

"Where are my weapons?" Naruto demanded.

""What, did you really think that I would leave your weapons on you so that you could try to kill me?" Shadow Stalker asked with amusement. "No, but don't worry I'm not here to kill you little fox container."

Naruto stiffened with shock. "How? How do you know what I contain inside of me?"

He watched her look at him as a smile spread across her mouth. "I know a lot more than you or any other realize. You should rest a little more it is in the middle of the night."

"No I'm not tired," he said. He kept his guard up in case she tried to attack him but his mind wondered about his friends. "What of my friends did you… are they…?"

"No I didn't kill them, they are still alive I promise you that. Besides it's not in my nature to kill those who are innocent and only trying to protect those they love and care for," the Shadow ninja answered softly.

"Then why? Why go through all this trouble to get me?" he shifted to a more comfortable position.

"I made a promise a long time ago to get you and take care of you, I promised to teach you what you are meant to be taught and guide you to become what you are meant to be," she took the kettle off the fire when it started to whistle loudly.

Naruto watched her fill two cups full of what looked like tea, she got up and offered one of the cups to him but he didn't take it figuring that there was some sort of potion in it. This made her laugh.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything to it, I swear," she said as she took a sip from both her cup and his to she him that there was nothing wrong with it. She offered it again and this time Naruto took the offered drink.

He looked at her with curiosity as she sat back down next to the fire to turn the food that was cooking and wondered who she really was. "Who are you?"

Smiling at the blond she decided to answer him. "You can call me Auki."

"Well nice to meet you Auki, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be the next Hokage of the Leaf village!" Naruto piped excitedly.

Smiling with joy and amusement Auki nodded her head once. "It's a pleasure Naruto."

Calming down some Naruto went into deep thought and something crossed his mind. "Hey Auki what is the promise you mentioned? I mean you talked about a promise, who did you promise?"

Smiling sadly Auki looked into her cup as silence stretched before she answered. "I promised that I would take you under my wing a and teach you all that I know. The one that I promised this to… was your parents Naruto. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Naruto blinked with surprise as his body began to shake uncontrollably

* * *

Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk cracking it badly, she couldn't find anything in the records of any female ninja in the village that matched the Shadow Stalkers description nor with her abilities. This was getting ridicules and completely impossible to believe. She wondered how in the hell could this one woman could slip past the leaf village unnoticed. No there was more to this than anyone knew and she had a feeling that it was going to get very complicated. She looked up at Shikamaru who was also looking through the record scrolls to find anything out about this woman.

"Did you find anything Shikamaru?" she asked hoping that he did.

Shaking his head in negative but he looked up at her. "No I didn't but I found something interesting out about the Fourth Hokage though."

She sighed with annoyance. "Please tell me that you haven't spent all this time reading about that?"

"No I just picked it up actually," he said in a lazy tone. "Besides I just thought it was interesting."

Tsunade shook her head as she felt a headache coming on. "What is it Shikamaru."

"Well it appears that the Fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki had adopted a baby girl a few years before the Nine-tailed fox demon attacked," Shikamaru started. "It says here that the child appeared in poor health and was sent off out of the village a week before the foxes attack on the village to get medical treatment. But anything other then that nothing. The girl was 10 years old and she seemed to disappear about a year after leaving the village."

Tsunade thought about the information and decided it was something that the Fourth Hokage and his wife would have done since they were so kind. She smiled at the memories of the two and shook her head, she had things to do and this wasn't getting them done.

"Well that's fine and all but we have to keep going, hopefully we can find something on this Shadow Stalker ninja," Tsunade said as she disregarded the information about the Fourth and his wife.

Shikamaru nodded his head and rolled the scroll back up setting it to the side, Shikamaru on the other hand kept the information for safe keeping. For some reason he couldn't just dismiss it like the Hokage because he found it quite strange. Shrugging and pushing it off to think about later he continued doing what he was here to do.

'What a drag,' he thought lazily as he continued his work.

* * *

"What? You knew my parents?" Naruto exclaimed as he got up quickly.

"Well yes I did. Hell if it wasn't for them I would probably be dead right now, but I was off somewhere else when they had died," Auki said sadly as a sad smile formed her lips. Her memories of them danced in her head as she watched the fire dance it's erotic dance.

Naruto cam to her and sat down. "Tell me please, tell me how you knew my mother and father."

Auki looked up at him as he made himself comfortable, sighing she started. "Well I guess that I would have to start from the beginning. When I was a baby I was given up by my parents who didn't wasn't me, I didn't know at that time that they were members of the two strongest clans that Konoha had. They gave me to a woman that couldn't have any children but she was old, she did her best to raise me but when I turned seven her old age got the best of her and she died."

"I'm sorry to hear that, you don't have to go on if you don't want to," Naruto said as her sadness affected him.

Auki shook her head and smiled. "No you need to know. Well anyways for a few months I lived on my own trying to fend for my self I was caught stealing from a food vender and was brought to the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. I was really scared a that time but he dismissed the ANBU who brought me to him, I was frightened that he would beat me and hurt me but all he did was smile and knelt down next to me…"

_The Fourth Hokage knelt down to Auki's level with a smile on his face. 'Hello there, what is your name?'_

'_A-Auki Lord Hokage. I am really sorry for stealing but I was really hungry, please don't hurt me!' Auki rushed._

_Minato laughed loudly as he picked her up and brought her to his desk, he sat down and placed her in front of him on his desk_

'_Little one I'm not going to hurt you, your just but a lonely hungry child. How about this you can come to my house and eat dinner with me and my wife, how does that sound?' he said with a smile._

_Auki looked at the man before her with shocked eyes, than she launched herself at him in a tight hug. 'Oh yes please Lord Hokage! I would love that!'_

_Laughing lightly Minato hugged her back, his heart went out to her and decided to talk to his wife about her. Letting her go he looked at the slightly dirty little girl and grinned._

'_Well lets get you some lunch neh?' he asked. Auki nodded her head as he called for a woman. "Kushina! Would you come in here?"_

_A woman came in and looked at him than her gaze fell on the little girl that was with him. Her curiosity over whelmed her. 'Yes dear what do you need?'_

_Minato looked from his wife to the little girl Auki. 'Auki this is my wife Kushina, Kushina this little girl here is Auki. She is hungry and would like to have something to eat, how would you like to join Auki and me for lunch?'_

_Kushina looked from her husband to the little girl and back at her husband, she smiled kindly. 'That would be great. Come on Auki lets get cleaned up.'_

_Auki smiled as she grabbed Kushina's out stretched hand and they went to get cleaned up. After about fifteen minutes they were at the restaurant eating. They found out that her parents gave her up and that her care taker had died a few months ago and she had been fending for her self ever since. Both Minato and Kushina decided that the little girl would stay with them until they figured out what they were going to do with her._

_It had been a few months before they decided on what to do with her, they didn't want to giver her up because she became a joy to them so they decided to make her a permanent part of their family. _

_Minato and Kushina sat Auki down on the couch to talk to her, she was a little nervous because she figured that they decided on what to do with her and it scared her. She had come to love them very much as if they were her parents but she didn't expect them to let her stay with them forever._

'_Auki,' Minato started with a small tender smile. 'We decided on something but we wanted to know what you thought.'_

_Auki stared at them with fear but she nodded her head. 'Yes?'_

_This time Kushina spoke. 'We have decided that we want you to stay with us and be apart of our family. How would you like it if we adopted you and change your last name to Namikaze?'_

_Auki just sat their blinking up at them with shock before her face brightened with happiness, she squealed as she launched herself at them. "Yes! Yes! I want to stay with you! I love you both and I want to be with you!"_

_Hugging that excited girl between them both Minato and Kushina smiled with joy, the following morning they filled out the paperwork and did what needed to be done in order to have Auki be a part of their family legally. By the time it was noon Auki was now Auki Namikaze, they were happy for a while. Auki started to call them mom and dad almost immediately after it was approved for her to be their adoptive daughter. But as days wore on Minato and Kushina started to notice changes in their adoptive little girl, they figured out that she had the makings to be a ninja. But what surprised them what the fact that she had both the Sharingan and Byakugan, they decided to keep it a secret for the sake of Auki and themselves as well as the village. Minato and Kushina took it upon themselves for the next two and a half years to train her with her dual bloodlines, under their teachings she flourished. Within the first year Minato could see that she was at least a low Chunin level and when the second year she had surpassed a Jonin rank. They were proud, but during this time Kushina had found out that she was pregnant which they all were excited about including Auki._

'_I'm going to have a little baby brother or sister?' asked a nine year old Auki excitedly, her birthday was coming up soon and she thought that this was a best birthday present ever._

'_Yep that you will, do you want to help name him or her?" said Minato happily._

_Auki nodded with a smile. 'I already have a boys name picked out and a girl name too!'_

_Minato and Kushina looked at each other and smiled before Kushina spoke. 'Oh what are they?"_

'_Well I thought for a girl the name Aimei and for the boy Naruto!' Auki said with excitement._

_Both the Fourth Hokage and his wife liked both names and told her that they would think about it, Auki nodded with a smile and went on her way. For months as Kushina pregnancy began to show Minato started to feel this impending doom, he couldn't quite shake it. Than a scroll was delivered to him stating that there was a nine-tailed demon fox on it's way to the leaf village and was in deep rage for some reason. This wasn't good news for him and started to preparations for what was to come. He went hope and explained to his wife and daughter what was going on and what he wanted to do. Both females cried but that didn't sway him, he decided that he was going to send Auki away from her for her safety. He couldn't do anything about his wife because she was too far along to move anywhere. Auki packed her things and what she wanted to take in a large duffle bag, Minato had came in and embraced her._

'_Auki, listen to me baby I need you to promise me something. Can you do that?' the Fourth Hokage said seriously._

'_Yes daddy I can. What is it?' Auki said as she nodded her head with tears running down her cheeks._

_Minato smiled sadly. 'I need you to be strong, your brother needs you. What I'm about to ask you is very important, I need you to come back to the village when your old enough and take care of your brother, teach him everything that your mother and I have taught you. Be there for him and love him, can you do that?'_

"_Yes daddy I can. But how old do I have to be in order to come back?' Auki said sadly._

'_Well he had to be old enough to take care of himself so I say in about twelve to sixteen years,' Minato started. 'No one can know about you or your promise to me ok. Your existence and this promise is SS-Ranked, I will give you some scrolls to take with you and instructions. Now hurry up we need to get you to safety.'_

_Auki nodded and did what she was told to do, when she was finished packing everything and the scrolls that were given to her for safe keeping she kissed and hugged her parents goodbye knowing that they wouldn't be seeing each other again. She left in the middle of the night with an ANBU, and she never was seen nor heard from again._

* * *

**AN: Well I hope that this clears up a few things that people were wondering! Lol of course if you have any questions just give me a holler and I will try to answer them as best as I can with out giving every single detail away! Well please Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Knowledge

Chapter 6

Naruto sat there in a stupor after Auki finished her tale, he stared at her wondering if he should believe her or not but the look on her face look pleading and fearful all at once. Sitting there he thought hard and could not find any fault with her story nor could he find a lie within her words, he stared at her.

'I have an older sister?' his mind kept repeating over and over. After the initial shock wore off his eyes started to water in happiness, launching himself into her he cried. "Sister! I have a sister!"

Hugging her little brother to her she too cried in joy but a small light laugh escaped her lips. "No you have an adoptive older sister," she corrected.

Shaking his head in disagreement he looked up at her in the eyes. "No! You being adoptive has no meaning to me for you are still family! You are my sister regardless of how you look at it!"

Tears fell freely from Auki's eyes and dripped down upon Naruto's clothed arm, she smiled with happiness as she brought him to her again. "But why? Why are you not mad at me for not being there when you needed me most? How could you even forgive me?"

"You had no choice, besides you are here now aren't you? How can I not forgive you when you were just honoring our fathers last wish?" Naruto reasoned smartly.

Chuckling Auki buried her nose into the crook of his neck. "You are too kind hearted for your own good little brother and I promise that I will never leave you alone again for as long as I live."

Parting from there heart felt hug they say across from each other and began to talk. Starting with Auki. "You know Naruto your name isn't only Uzumaki, now it's Namikaze too as my last name is."

Naruto grinned at that. "You bet! But uh…. May I ask you something Auki?"

Lifting a brow Auki nodded. "I believe you already did little brother."

Naruto scrunched his face up. "Hey! Just because you're my elder sister doesn't mean you can start teasing me right away!"

"Ok, ok. I will tease you later than, now what is the question?" she said as she held up her hands in surrender.

Scratching his temple he thought about all the questions he wanted to ask, he couldn't really make up his mind on which one to ask first. He sighed and settled for the easy one. The one about her getting him.

"Ok, I understand that you came for me because of your promise to our father and that you're my older sister and all but… did you really have to hurt my friends like that?" he started off.

"Well if you remember correctly I gave them the choice to step aside, it was their fault for not taking it," she answered in her defense.

Naruto considered her answer a little bit then nodded his head in agreement. "True. Question two: can you explain to me why you're not with either the Uchiha clan or the Hyuga clan?"

Auki sighed with sadness. "Neither of my parents wanted me I guess. Well that's what I was told anyways."

"Well that's stupid of them! Why anyone not want you is a mystery to me, you're wonderful from what I can see!" Naruto exclaimed with an honest opinion.

Smiling at his word Auki tapped his forehead plate with the leaf symbol on it with her knuckle of her index finger. "Thanks bro. Besides I don't think my father knew about me because when my care taker told me when I was old enough was that my mother was the one who gave me to her. My father was no where to be seen."

Naruto frowned at that and screwed his face up in thought. "Well do you know anything about them? I mean like their names or something?"

Blinking Auki than smiled at his antics in trying to get to know her, shaking her head before answering. "Well I know a little bit from what my care taker has told me but I don't know how good that information really is to tell you the truth."

"Well what are you doing, tell me?!" he pushed excitedly.

Auki laughed out loud at his childish antics but she answered him anyways. "Well from what she told me is that my mother was the youngest sibling of the Clan head in the Hyuga Clan. The Clan head had a twin brother I think… and she also told me that my mother said a little about my father too. Apparently he was already married and had a child already I think, he too was the Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan."

Taking all this information in Naruto started to compare in his mind who was who and what was what Than something clicked in his mind as the information he had and from what Auki had told him folded together which made his eyes widen with surprise.

'No freaking way!' Naruto's mind shouted in shock. "Ah hell's rushing roulette! This can't be possible!"

Auki looked at him with blinking wide eyes but with curiosity. "Naruto what is it?"

Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh nothing really. I was just thinking about something is all, but I promise to tell you later ok?"

Nodding her head slightly she smiled hesitantly. "Ok. So are there any more questions that you have?"

Pausing he blinked a few times before he grinned his Chester Cat grin. "Yeah. Uh… now that you have me what are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to train you silly I thought that you knew this from the story that I told you from my past. Oh goodness Naruto you are one forgetful hooligan!" Auki snickered incredulously.

Naruto laughed. "Oh ok, that's great!" he said then stopped to think. "Uh Auki?"

She looked at him with a raised brow. "Yes."

"What's a hooligan?"

* * *

Shikamaru looked through the old files that were in the closet that hadn't been filed or shelved yet since there was remodeling going on in the Hokage Research and Library room. Why they called it that was beyond him but he wasn't going to complain about how ridicules the name was, well not when he was trying to solve a challenge. He had no clue what he was looking for but he knew when he found it, looking around in the cluttered closet with a sigh. That's if he ever found it.

"How in the hell am I to find anything in here when it's all nothing but a cluster fuck?" he grumbled to himself as he set aside another useless bit of information that he didn't either need nor wanted to know about.

He stepped into the closet further and squatted to pick through more piles and stacks of books and scrolls. Than he noticed a tattered well worn nameless book after he shifted a few things, picking it up he turned in over to look at the front and the back than at the spine but it truly had no name. Furrowing his brows he opened it up to the first page, there was hand writing that was neat but slanted and the name shocked him of who it belonged to… Namikaze Minato.

Closing the book he looked around a little bit more while holding the nameless book that held the Fourth Hokage's name within it. Finding three others like it with the same neat slanted hand writing with the Fourth's name, he gathered them up and left after not finding any more in the closet. He knew he could get into trouble for taking these out without permission but he felt that they didn't belong in there. Smirking he felt that Naruto had rubbed off on him somehow to become a rule breaker, shrugging he placed them in his bag and left. He hoped that the front desk wouldn't ask to see what he had in his bag, sighing as he casually walked by the desk which for some reason Sakura was there and he kept going until she spoke.

"Shikamaru where are you going? I thought you doing research for lady Tsunade," the pink haired power house said.

'Shit,' he thought. Pausing he turned his head slightly towards her direction. "I am but it's lunch time and I'm hungry, I'll be back in an hour than I will go right back to work."

Smiling sadly but calmly Sakura said softly. "Ok. don't be too long because Lady Tsunade is getting impatient."

Nodding once he left the building but Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion, she was wondering what he was up to for he was acting slightly different than normal and shrugging her shoulders she went on about her business figuring that if she had time she would see what he was up to. That's if she gets time before he came back.

Shikamaru sighed in relief as he headed toward Ichiraku Ramen, thinking and wondering what exactly was in these books that the Fourth's name was in were all about but he figured that they will give him some sort of clue. They were too thick to be journals but he had a feeling that he could be wrong, shrugging he was thing that he couldn't be right all the time.

"What a drag… Naruto where the hell are you?" he said to no one in particular.

* * *

"No Naruto you need to start listening to me, in order to do this you need to have a calmness and you need to logical or it wont work," Auki instructed calmly, she shook her head and smacked him in the back of his head none too gently. "Now focus!"

"Oi! Did you have to smack me?!" Naruto grumbled as he rubbed the lump in the back of his head that smarted with a dull throb. "Geez your hits are just as bad as Sakura's, maybe even worse."

Auki wanted to pull out her hair but refrained from doing so, sighing as she rubbed her eyes feeling a headache coming on she cracked an eye at him. She wondered how he could have learned anything at this rate and wondered what the hell Jiraiya could have ever taught him when he was like this. Smirking she figured that if the perverted Sannin could be able to teach him than so could she, hell he somehow taught her dad and he was almost as bad as Naruto was.

"Ok here's the deal since you can only do wind jutsus I will teach you new jutsus for it as well as the other four elements. But you will have to do what I say and you have to get it right," she bargained.

"What? Really?" he asked shocked as she nodded to him that she would. "But I thought that I can only do Wind type jutsus?"

She grinned with knowing eyes. "Yes that is true but it really doesn't apply to you really. You see since you have the Kyuubi inside of you, you could do more than one, two or even three elementals because unlike the other eight tailed beasts the fox demon can use all five elements."

Looking at his newly acquired sister in confusion, Naruto blinked at her. "Huh?"

"You got to be joking! I explained it as simply as I could for him. I guess he's used to being explained to more than once,' she thought annoyed. "Ok. You're going have to start listening better than that Naruto because I'm going to be explaining things only once but I will explain one more time but this will be the last. Do you understand?"

"Yes Auki-sensei!" he said as he stood in attention while saluting.

"Good. Now you know that there is five elements right?" Naruto nodded his head. "Ok name them."

Scratching his head he in thought. "Well there's Wind, Water, Fire, Earth and… damn it what was the last one? Lightning!"

"Good. Now that you know that it's simple, you see the nine-tailed fox demon is made up nothing but chakra which is energy and there for since he's the strongest out of all the nine-tailed beasts he can use all five elements. Since he is sealed inside you meaning you can use the five elements too because you had to grow with his chakra inside of you," she explained.

"Ok, now I get it!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Sigh. "Good now get back to your training," was all she said.

Nodding Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on his inner being, he had to connect with himself more and know all of himself in order to be one with his chakra and soul or life force. What he didn't expect that he ended up in a sewer like place again where the fox demon was kept, his inner self scratched his head in confusion.

"What the hell am I doing in here for?" he asked out loud to himself.

**/Welcome back brat. What do you want?/ **the fox demon growled in a grumpy tone.

Naruto furrowed his brows. "Hey! I didn't mean to come here you over grown jerk off!"

The fox demon growled at his disrespect and slammed against the cage trying to get to him to rip him to shreds. **/You will learn to respect me!/**

"Why should I when you don't respect me? Have you heard of the saying treat others the way you want to be treated?" he snapped back with anger.

The nine-tailed sighed. **/Point taken. If you didn't mean to come here than what were you doing in the first place?/**

"Well I was trying to connect with my self better and be one with my self through mind, body and soul as well as with my chakra," Naruto answered as he looked around with disgust ever present on his face.

**/Ah no wonder you ended up here./** the fox demon said with laughter in his deep growling tone. He saw that Naruto was looking at him with confusion. **/You are trying to be one with all of you as you said so there for you came here because like it or not I am a part of you./**

"Oh I see. Well than I guess that this is impossible to obtain because you are not to let out nor to be negotiated with because that would be disastrous. Well damn this is a disappointment. Well I guess I will have to tell my sister than," he said in a disappointed sigh.

The demon fox looked at him with what looked like a lifted brow. **/Who ever said that I cannot be negotiated with? I'm not a mindless demon as some people would think, but I guess my actions speak louder than words./**

"By the way I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you attack Konoha sixteen years ago?" the demon container said calmly.

**/I don't remember. All I remember was that I was sleeping in my cave when a male shinobi with the leaf symbol upon his forehead disturbed me, I looked into his eyes. He had the same eyes as your friend Sasuke Uchiha and that woman you are working with had, I blacked out. When I awakened I was in here when you demanded me to pay you rent./** the demon answered which to Naruto sound like a sad sigh.

"You mean that the guy had the Sharingan? Than you must have been put in a Genjutsu, that's the only thing that I could come up with," he said in deep thought. "But that would mean that you were being controlled by that person."

The demon fox chuckled that sounded mixed between and growl and a rumble. **/You're smart for someone that acts like an idiot all the time./**

Naruto ignored the demons jibe and looked at the caged fox with new eyes. "So your telling me that you would have never attacked Konoha if it wasn't for the guy?"

The Kyuubi snorted with pride. **/Believe it or not I'm a very peaceful demon, I pride my self for being rational and calm. I do not let my bloodlust control or consume me, it isn't becoming of a demon with high caliber such as my self./**

Naruto sat down for a few minute to think, he wondered if he should believe him or not because he did attack Konoha. But he said that a Uchiha did use the Sharingan on him when he was in his cave trying to sleep, yet he couldn't help but wonder and fell like the demon fox was telling the truth.

"Why should I believe you?" he finally asked in a cautious tone.

The Kyuubi snorted. **/Why should you believe in anything at all? Just because what I said was true or not true doesn't mean that there isn't a possibility that it could be true. You just have to know when to take risks and do what you feel in your heart is right, without risks you will never know anything is really truly true./**

The demon fox's words hit him like a ton of bricks because he knew those words were true, he should have known that for he always took risks in finding out the truth in everything. He was thinking that he should take the chance but he had to talk to Auki about it first before he made a decision, maybe she might be able to help in this situation. Getting up he looked up at the fox and smirked.

"Thanks Kyuubi, I will be back so don't go anywhere," he said in a light tone.

The Kyuubi snorted in dry humor. **/It's not like I can really go anywhere anyhow you smart mouthed runt./**

"Oh yeah that's right," Naruto grinned in good humor. "Later!"

Naruto disappeared from there, he came back to consciousness and looked around to find Auki looking at him with a raised brow. "What?"

"You're one weird Ninja Naruto. So what did you talk to the Kyuubi about?" Auki said as she rested her chin in her palm.

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"Your chakra fluctuated between your normal chakra and that of the Kyuubi's. It didn't take a genius to figure it out that you were talking to the Fox Demon," she replied with a smirk. "But of course you would have to have my eyes to see it."

"Well…" he started and told her the conversation between him and his other occupant.

* * *

**AN: well I hope that this chapter was good and that you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Well anyways I wonder what was in those four books that had the name of the Fourth Hokage's name in it… hmmm… well for me to know and for you too find out! Lol. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7: The Truth

Chapter 7

Shikamaru ate his bowl of ramen quietly as he opened the book tattered worn book that had the number one marked in the corner of the front page, skimming through it he only noticed that it was a journal like he thought that it wasn't one. Well you cant be right all the time, he kept skimming and found that it was the beginning of the Fourth's Hokage terms after he was voted to be Hokage. Closing it he decided that there wasn't any info that could be useful so he placed it back in his bag and grabbed the second book that had the number two in the corner of the front page. Noticing that this one had a large gap in between it and the first book, he skimmed the first ten entries and than he came upon the one that a child was brought to him for stealing some food.

_Today started out to be a usual day with all the paperwork and complaints of the villagers. But I was surprised that a young girl was brought to me for stealing some food, she was a beautiful child that had long black hair and grey eyes that spoke volumes for whoever looked at her. She was a bit dirty and undernourished but she still held strong to life. At first she thought that I was going to hit her but I told her that I wasn't going to hurt her, she was skeptical at first until I took her into my arms and sat her on my desk. _

_Her name was Auki. She has no surname that I could tell from what she had told me and my heart ached for the lonely abandoned child, I could tell that she was hungry. So I looked out side and noticed that it was about the time for lunch anyways so I came up with the idea to have my wife Kushina and I to take her out to eat. After I called to Kushina she was surprised that there was a child with me in my office but I think I surprised her more when I suggested that all three of us go out to eat._

_I can say this we enjoyed Auki's company, she was a joy to have and she was smart too. But Kushina asked about her parents and what Auki told us really saddened us, she told us that her parents had given her up to her old caretaker, well her mother given her up since her father was no where to be found. Her caretaker had died from old age months ago. Kushina and I looked at each other after Auki finished her sad story, we had a silent conversation with our eyes. It seemed that we were in the same mind set and thoughts about it. I looked at Auki with a smile._

_I asked her if she would like to say with us until we figure out what I could do for her. She smiled one of the brightest smiles that I ever saw and she said she's love too, so now we, Kushina and I, have a child in the house to care for and I hope we do good by her._

Shikamaru frowned, knowing now that the Fourth Hokage took in a young girl. He skimmed over a few more entries until he came to one that coincides with what he stumbled upon yesterday.

_Today was a wonderful day! For the past few months that we had Auki were happy and full of love, she was a complete joy to have and that there is one of the reasons Kushina and I sat and talked about adopting Auki into our family. We decided to keep her with us because we love her as if she was truly our own daughter. When I had Auki come and sit with us I could see the girl was scared, it tore at my heart to see her so frightened and sad. I smiled secretly at her. I asked her if she would like to become a permanent part of our family. I swear I have never seen a child so happy as I saw Auki be._

_So we all dressed and ate this morning, we all walked into the office to talk to an adviser. So we filled out papers and signed them and after a few hours Auki was officially ours, she was truly our daughter in every way but blood. We just hope we can be good parents to her and make her happy, hopefully we can teach her everything that needs to know to grow._

Raising a brow Shikamaru popped a boiled egg half into his mouth and he could tell that his food got cold but he didn't care much. He started to think about what he read so far and wondered if this Auki is still alive, he wondered what happened to her after they apparently sent her off a week before the Kyuubi attacked the village. He had a weird feeling that there was more in this than what any body ever could have imagined, skimming over the other entries he didn't really find anything else that could be of use since it talked about the progress of the little girl Auki and that they found out she had the makings to be a ninja. So he picked up the other book with the number three in the corner of the front page, skimming that too he came upon an entry that made him choke on his food.

_We had Auki in the academy but I had found something particular about her to where I had to take her out and home school her in both education and the way of the ninja. I couldn't believe my eyes when I found out and it scared me, I was afraid that we would end up loosing her and never be able to see her again. But I knew I had to find out who exactly her parents were but I can't tell any body until I absolutely knew for sure. I cant believe this was happening and I can't believe that this can be true! How can she have both of the bloodlines? Especially when one is only passed to the male side… no, no one is too know until I find out more. But other then that I found out that Kushina is pregnant with our first child, we are so happy and Auki was thrilled about it, she cant wait to have a baby brother or sister to teach and spoil. I laugh every day and when ever I look at my family my heart is on the brim of bursting with love and happiness._

Raising both brows no Shikamaru's jaw clenched, his heart jumped at this finding that the Fourth had mentioned and wondered what it could possibly be but he had this weird feeling about it. He skimmed over entries and all it said was the mention on how his research was coming but nothing not even a hint what I could be. Until the next entry nearly knocked him off his stool and almost dropping the book.

_I am at the end of my search on Auki's parents history and she is a rare child, this has never happened in our history since the village was first founded. Auki will most likely end up making her own clan with her bloodlines running through her veins. She has grown so much for the past three years that we had her and she is strong, at the age of ten she is a low Jonin level. I found that she can use all five elements of Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Lightning, she makes me proud and I just hope that my son will be like her. We found out that we were having a son and we had talked about a name with Kakashi about calling him Naruto. Of course we talked to Auki before Kakashi had come over, I was actually pondering on naming him Naruto but I disregarded it until I asked Auki about a boy name and she said that she would name him Naruto. I laughed. I'm guessing that is what I get for reading her the first book that Jiraiya ever written, she loved that book so much that I bought her a copy of her own which she carries around with her every where now._

_Back to my research on Auki, I found out that she had both the Byakugan and the Sharingan. She is the niece of the Clan Head of the Hyuga Family, Hiashi Hyuga and the daughter of the Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan, Fugaku Uchiha who was married when he cheated on his wife with Hiashi's sister. He didn't know about his daughter because his lover never told him, and Hiashi's sister kept it a secret that she was pregnant from everyone until she started to show and when she had the baby she had a midwife tell everyone that the baby was a still born. In the middle of the night she took the baby from the midwifes house and took her daughter to the old woman who she knew that wouldn't tell anyone. The old woman never had any children of her own so she knew that the woman would take her willingly, that was all I could find and figure. I'm still debating that I should tell Auki of my findings. But I will wait._

_Another matter had caught my attention as well, there was a letter sent to me by an unknown source that there was a demon beast that was going to attack the village called the nine-tailed fox. It had said that there was nothing I could do to stop it, I'm afraid that there was going to be nothing I could but only one thing and that was to seal it into a child and I have chosen who it will be. My son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I just hope that the village will see him as a hero, but I had no choice in it. My heart aches now and I'm sad because we have to send our daughter Auki out of the village now before the Demon appears. I'm not going to watch her die or get hurt, I just hope that she will forgive me and Kushina. God help us. But if anyone finds this book I wish for you to know that the Demon was sent to destroy the village most likely against his will if it's the demon that I'm thinking about. The nine-tailed fox demon, the Kyuubi. He is a gentle and rational creature, I think that the second founder of the village my still be alive but I could be wrong. This is my last entry, gods speed._

Shikamaru couldn't stop shaking, she stared at the words written with shocked eyes, he couldn't believe it. He had to tell the Hokage his findings, now! Forget about eating, he slide off his stool nearly falling on his face and gave Teuchi some money not caring if it's the right amount. He stuffed the book back into his back pack and ran out of Ichiraku's and ran as fast as he could to the Hokage's tower.

'Man this no way a drag!' he thought in a rush.

* * *

"Sakura, where the hell is that lazy ninja Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked in a irked tone.

"Well he left to go get lunch about forty-five minutes ago, he should be back here in about fifteen minutes," Sakura replied with her eye twitching.

"Damn it if he wasn't so good at his job I would have demoted him! Gah this is too much, I need a drink!" the Fifth Hokage growled.

"Tsunade! You know you're not supposed to drink on the jo…" trailed Shizune which she was interrupted by the banging of the door.

There stood in the open door way was a panting Shikamaru, he hurriedly walked in without given permission to enter and took the first three tattered books out of his bag slamming them down on Tsunade's desk.

"What the hell is your problem Nara!" Tsunade snapped.

"Lady Hokage! I have information on Shadow Stalker! But first I have a few questions that need to be answered first to confirm what I found out is really true," Shikamaru said after he took at deep breath.

Tsunade snapped her mouth shut and lifted a brow. "What is it?" More calmly now.

"Is it true that Naruto id the Fourth Hokage's son?" Shikamaru asked seriously.

Everyone gasped except Shikamaru who already knew what the answers to his questions were going to be. But he had to be absolutely sure.

"What, how did you find out?" Tsunade asked without denying it.

Sakura stared at her sensei with wide eyes and confusion, she looked between a silent Shikamaru and an enraged Tsunade. Than Tsunade sighed before she spoke.

"Sakura close the door please, what I'm about to tell you is an S-Rank secret," Tsunade said as she sighed. Sakura closed the door like she was told to do, Tsunade looked at each person before she answered. "Yes Naruto is the Fourth Hokage's son. Naruto's real name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Uzumaki was his mothers maiden name and Namikaze was the Fourth's last name and before you ask yes Minato Namikaze did seal the nine-tailed fox demon in his own son."

"I thought so," Shikamaru sighed. "Well here's what I have found out remember that piece about the Fourth adopting a little girl and had sent her off a week before the fox demon attacked the village?"

Tsunade's brows furrowed and nodded her head. "Yes but that has nothing to do with anything that's going on now. Why?"

"Lady Hokage that little girl has everything to do with it! She is the Shadow Stalker, she is Naruto's older adoptive sister!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Tsunade shot up from her chair. "What?!"

"These three books that I put on your desk are the Fourth Hokage's journals, they were in the closet where all the old documents were put to be stored until the research and library is finished being rebuilt," Shikamaru started when he gained his full breathing back to normal. "Those are Minato Namikaze's personal journals, there's the proof for everything that I told you. Shadow Stalkers real name is Auki Namikaze, she was born with both the Byakugan and Sharingan. She is the first to ever be born with both bloodlines, at the age of ten she was considered either a low rank or high rank Jonin level and that's not all… the Fourth also knew that the demon fox was going to attack the village but there was nothing he could do, and another thing I know who Shadow Stalker's parents are."

Tsunade rubbed her temples because a headache was trying to come up on her. "Is that so? Well who are they?"

"Well Hiashi and his deceased twin's sister and…" he was interrupted.

"Huh, you mean Akemi? But her child was announced to be a still born," Tsunade said in disbelief.

"Apparently that was fake, Akemi as you say had the midwife lie about the child's life. Auki's father didn't know about her because Akemi never told him, her father was the Clan Head of the Uchiha's, Fugaku Uchiha," Shikamaru finished finally.

"Damn it!" Tsunade cursed quietly than she looked at Shizune. "Go get Hiashi Hyuga immediately! Tell him that this is urgent!"

"Yes ma'am!" Shizune said as she ran out the door to find Hiashi.

"What I don't understand why did this all happen? Why did Akemi lie and give up her child and not tell the father of their daughters existence and why did the Fourth keep this secret?" Tsunade asked to no one in particular.

"I think that I might have a few theories on the subject," Shikamaru said calmly. Tsunade looked at him with a brow raised in question. Taking that as a go ahead look. "Ok with Akemi lying about the child being still born is because I think that she didn't want her daughter to live the life under the bird cage seal that the main branch puts on the other branches. Why she didn't tell the father Fugaku is because he was already married and also at that time the two Clans were not on good terms either. The reason for the Fourth's secrecy is probably because of the same reasons and that he didn't want his adoptive daughter to be taken away from him and his wife after they had gone through all that trouble getting her."

Tsunade nodded at the explanation that Shikamaru gave her, it sounded and fit the situation. But she was thinking about the Uchiha's Head of the Clan. "Who is Fugaku, I cant remember too much of him…"

"Lady Tsunade, Fugaku was the father of both Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha," Shikamaru gave her the answer. They heard Sakura gasp in shock, she had been quiet this whole time just listening.

"Fuck this is getting complicated," Tsunade whined.

"You're telling me," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

Shizune walked into the room with Hiashi followed by Hinata and Neji, Tsunade looked at Shizune with a raised brow. Shizune shrugged as if saying I tried but I couldn't get them to stay away. Turning back to Hiashi she addressed him.

"Hiashi, it's good to see you," she said calmly.

Hiashi bowed his head slightly. "Lady Hokage, it's good to see you too. Why is it that you requested for me to be here? Shizune said it was an emergency."

"Yes but I think that Hinata and Neji should wait out side even though it is about your clan," Tsunade said in her weird eerie calm tone.

"No they should stay if this has something to do with the clan, Hinata is the heiress and Neji is her protector so they need to learn how to handle these things when the time came," Hiashi countered impassively.

"Ok so be it. Hiashi you did have a younger sister by the name of Akemi right?" Tsunade started while everyone that was present stayed quiet to just listen.

"Yes, but when the Nine-tailed beast attacked she died in battle with it. Why?" the Hyuga Clan head asked cautiously.

"I'll ask the questions and when I'm done you can ask them," Tsunade said with a cutting tone. Hiashi nodded indicating that he understood. "Did she have a child? A little girl?"

"Yes Lady Hokage, but the child was a still born. The midwife had told us that," Hiashi answered truthfully. Hinata gasped and Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Good grief this is worse than I thought," sigh Tsunade worriedly.

"Lady Hokage, why do you ask all these questions when this happened sixteen years ago?" Hiashi asked in his impassive tone.

"Because the child that we speak of wasn't still born, she's very much alive even today," Tsunade answered.

"What? That's impossible!" the clan head exclaimed. "I saw the child my self."

"That may be true but there is a jutsu that can make it seem like the person is dead when in fact that he or she is truly alive," Tsunade said tiredly.

"If she's alive than where is she? I want to see her!" he growled.

"That's impossible," the Fifth said. Hiashi furrowed his brows in question. "The reasoning is because she's with Naruto out there somewhere and there isn't a trace of them anywhere."

"Why is she with Naruto?" he asked with a grimace.

"I will have to start from the beginning well cutting it short of course," sighed Tsunade. "Auki, that is her name, was given to an old woman to be taken care of, well the woman died apparently and ended up on the streets I'm guessing. Well the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife adopted her into their family giving her the name Namikaze. So there for she's Naruto's older adoptive sister and yes Naruto is Minato and Kushina's child."

There was stunned silence from the Hyuga's, than Hiashi exploded. "What? Why didn't Minato tell me! I was his best friend!"

"He and his wife was afraid that you would take his daughter away from him and put the bird cage seal on her," Tsunade said. That seemed to shut him up. "But that isn't all about Auki."

Furrowing his brows Hiashi frowned. "What do you mean Lady Hokage?"

"Well apparently you sister was seeing a married man that so happened to be a Uchiha. His name was Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's father. Auki not only has the Byakugan in her possession but she also has the Sharingan too," the Fifth said quietly.

This time both Hiashi and Hinata gasped in shock, Neji already knew about the two bloodlines that she had, he was just surprised that this Auki was his and Hinata's cousin. He would have never guessed if his life depended on it, but what Hiashi said next what curious.

"But how can she have the Sharingan when it is only passed down to only the males in the bloodline?" he asked.

Shikamaru stepped up and sighed. "I think that I might have an answer to that but don't hold me to it because it's just a theory. I think that the other bloodline, the Byakugan sort of somehow canceled out her gender, therefore making the Sharingan a coed bloodline as well since the Byakugan can go to either gender in your clan."

Every one was silent after Shikamaru said his theory, they thought about it and they all could agree that it might be possible. Hiashi looked a little more worn than usual and looked like he was slouching a bit.

"Lady Hokage, there is something else to this than that. What is it?" Neji spoke up this time feeling that wasn't all.

"You see Auki as you know your self Neji because you were there to see it. Auki is the Shadow Stalker. She is the myth that is very real and very deadly," replied Tsunade. Neji nodded already connected things before hand but his uncle needed to hear it.

"So she's the one who kidnapped Naruto?" Hinata asked quietly without stuttering.

"Yes Hinata, she is," was all Tsunade said, he voice was shrouded in worry.

"Well I think that Naruto will be and is fine," declared Hinata with confidence and a strong tone.

Everyone looked at her in surprise but she didn't back down, this made Tsunade smile and Hiashi slightly smile proudly at his daughter but Tsunade was the one who spoke. "I'm sure you're right. But we still have to look for Naruto."

Everyone nodded. Sakura was the one who spoke up this time, she wanted to confirm something that has been nagging at her. "Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes Sakura?" Tsunade looked at the pink haired girl.

"Uh… if this Auki is the daughter of Fugaku Uchiha does that make Itachi and Sasuke her brothers?" she asked her sensei with a curious look.

* * *

**AN: Well I would like to apologize for the mishap with the last chapter with all that underlining, it was a accident and I fixed it! NEwho I hope that this chapter was good and enlightening. I thought that I should make this chapter based on Auki's history a little bit so that way you all could understand her a little and learn why what happened, happened. Well Read and Review please! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8: Bunnies & Crazy Old Man

Chapter 8

Naruto looked around in the place that they were in, his eye twitched with irritation, the place was filled with nothing but rabbits. Auki told him that he was to be training here to become stronger but how the heck was he to do that if there was nothing but rabbits here?

"Auki… I thought that I was to train? If that is true then should be go some where that has a bit more of a… you know… challenge?" Naruto said staring at the rabbits with his head cocked to the side and eye still twitching.

"Heh, so little you know," was all the legendary assassin said with a smirk. "come on Bro we need to get to Hinaku's place before it gets dark. And don't touch the rabbits." she than heard a ripping sound and Naruto yelping. 'Oh no… spoke too late,' she thought with a sigh.

Naruto ran past her in haste as a were-rabbit followed him closely behind. "Gaaaaah! What the hell are these things?" Naruto screamed as he ran from it.

"They are called were-rabbits. If you touch them without their permission they see you as a threat, now quit playing around! We have ground to cover!" Auki yelled above Naruto's screeching so he could hear her.

"How the hell do you expect me to come with you when I have this thing after me!" Naruto yelled. He yelped for he was nearly side swiped by a huge paw.

Auki sighed as her head cocked to the side, looking up she studied the transformed rabbit before she spoke. "Taka! Stop that, he's a friend!"

The were-rabbit paused in mid-stride, looking at the one who called out to her she cocked her head to the side until recognition dawned on her. Taka squealed with delight and ran towards Auki, jumping towards the assassin ninja the were-rabbit transformed back into it's original form. Catching the rabbit in her arm Auki cuddled it, Naruto on the other hand panted as he glared at her.

"What the hell? You can touch them?" he griped.

"Well of course. This is my sanctuary Naruto, why wouldn't I be able to hold them?" she stated as she lowered the rabbit on the ground. "Now come on, we need to get there before dark falls."

Following his older sister Naruto grumbled about her and her weird animals, hearing him behind her she smirked but knew he would have to learn if he wanted to survive. Than she thought of something, maybe not. Hell what her adopted father usually said is that 'It's best to learn from others as it is to learn from yourself.'

Itachi looked around his surroundings, he could feel everything around him as if it has a heartbeat. Someone was following him, he knew it was someone who could give him information about his little brother and the nine-tailed demon carrier named Naruto. Not stopping to give away his followers position to his partner he simply ignored the informant.

"Itachi… are you sure you know where your going?" asked the shark looking guy next to him.

"Yes Kisame I do," was all he said before silence settled once more between them.

The Uchiha wondered why his partner was being so silent for once because the energy chakra stealing sword wielder was always talking non-stop about something. He narrowed his eyes with suspicion, perhaps he knew they were being followed.

"Tell me Kisame… why so silent?" he finally asked.

Kisame smirked. "What? Missing my useless chattering?"

"No."

"Hn. We are being followed," the shark said.

Bingo. "yes we are. He's of no importance I assure you," the older Uchiha said tonelessly.

Kisame blinked in surprise. "Really? Why would you say that Itachi, he could be a spy."

"He is a spy, mine."

Kisame laughed. "I'll be damned. What would you need a spy for?"

Itachi didn't answer right away. "That's none of your concern."

Chuckling Kisame looked at his partner with a smirk. "Sure it is Uchiha. Besides I know you're not truly loyal to the Akatsuki, you have your own agenda."

"If that is so than why haven't you reported or killed me?" Itachi asked as he stopped.

The shark man stopped as well. He turned to face his partner. "Many reasons Uchiha. If I tried to kill you I would end you being dead instead of you. Also I didn't report you because I have no reason to do so."

Itachi looked at his partner with suspicion and narrowed eyes. "How do you know all this about me when I can fool the others?"

"I can use water, everything has water in it. That includes bodies. In the body there are vibrations that give away so much information to one such as I."

"I see," Itachi said as he continued walking.

"I see? Is that all you have to say? I tell you something about me that could endanger you yet, you don't make a move to eliminate me," Kisame said as he walked beside the Uchiha.

Itachi smirked. "Than your technique doesn't tell you everything, it has flaws that are hard to notice. For something you invented Kisame you covered all of them well which means you know your limits."

"I'll take that as a compliment, though for some reason you seem to know more than you let on."

"Hn. Keep in mind Kisame… I can see more than with just my eyes." They kept walking in silence until Kisame broke it.

"Why haven't you stopped to talk your so called spy?"

"I will in time, when I know I can fully trust you with it's information."

"Hn. I see," Kisame said as he smirked while he kept walking with his partner.

"Naruto! You idiot, what did I tell you?" Auki said as she was about to pound his head in.

Naruto screamed as he wiggled from her grip to run not only from her but another transformed rabbit.

"I swear Auki I didn't mean to touch it! Hell I don't even know how I touched it!" he screamed in a high pitched voice. He ran with his hands in the air with clouds left in his awake as another were-rabbit had transformed and was now chasing him.

"Oui! If you didn't touch him than how is he transformed?" Auki said pretending to be angry when in truth that the situation actually was quite amusing to her, though it worried her a little bit that this were-rabbit was a male.

Shaking her head wondering why Naruto wont stop and face the beast head on like he does to all his other opponents then she realized what the reason might be, though she found it quite odd that this type of situation would be any different from a life and death battle. She decided that it was time that they gotten to where they were heading too, its more important to get there than it is to find amusement in this. Sighing Auki let loose a sharp whistle that meant as a command to stop and fall back, the male were-rabbit stopped in its tracks and quickly transformed back into its smaller cute fuzzy rabbit form. Naruto skidded to a holt and dropped to the ground onto his butt to catch his breath, he turned to look at his sister with a glare but said nothing as he stood to follow her when she started back on their journey.

"I swear I think you actually enjoy this, you're out to get me aren't you?" Naruto grumbled as he followed.

Auki smirked knowing that he couldn't be able to see it but said nothing to answer his question, she wondered how Naruto would react to the person that they were going to see. She was glad to be back in her sanctuary after many years of not being able to come back because of business that had to be attended to because of a certain black haired S-ranked missing ninja that was on her tail for a little while. She was shocked that he was part of the Uchiha Clan that was supposedly been completely annihilated save one by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. She became lost in her memories of that day with the older Uchiha and before she knew it they arrived to their destination, pushing her recollections to the back of her mind for a later date she inhaled slowly knowing what was going to happen when she finally met up with her old sensei and friend. Knocking on the door with a sturdy rapt of her knuckles she wasn't expecting to being whacked in the head by a hard object from behind followed by a familiar missed voice.

"You young lady have some explaining to do, disappearing like that without a word and making me worry about you!" her attacker said in a smoke induced voice. "Gah! Why am I even wasting my breath with you, you rebel?"

Bowing repeatedly in an apologetic way, Auki spoke with a pained amused tone. "I'm sorry Ryayoshi-Sensei, a few complications had arose that needed my immediate attention and it required haste."

Ryayoshi stroked his peppered goatee slow with one hand while the other held firmly in his grasp his staff that clanged like chimes whenever it was moved. Which Auki was still trying to figure out how the hell he could ever sneak up on her every time. He studied her with a critical eye for a period and whacked her in the head again without warning for good measure.

"Hn. Next time leave something, or I wont be so lenient! I swear you're going to be the death of me one day!" he griped with a growl.

Auki rubbed her abused head while she glared at his staff as if it was an enemy, during the whole interlude Naruto watched slack jawed and confusion. Blinking his eyes making sure that this wasn't some kind of trick he burst out laughing at the whole situation but shut up when his poor head was too assaulted with the very staff that reprimanded Auki.

"Ah! What the hell was that for you crazy old man?" Naruto yelled as he too rubbed his hurt head meeting Ryayoshi glare with one of his own.

"Who gave you permission to laugh at Auki's situation young man? And to begin with who the hell are you?" Ryayoshi said in an annoyed tone.

Auki smirked as she saw the sparks fly between the two males as they hurtled into a glaring contest. "This Ryayoshi-Sensei is my little brother Naruto. I told you about him before remember? He's here for training…"

Ryayoshi snorted. "Auki I believe I asked him not you."

Rolling her eyes Auki spoke. "Oui! You haven't changed a bit while I was gone have you?"

Ryayoshi straightened, he looked at his long time pupil with a raised brow and his head cocked to the side with a look that asked 'Why would I?' before his attention turned back to the blond before him.

"I'd watch yourself kiddy because I eat my victims brains and inners for breakfast," Ryayoshi sagely warned Naruto making the blond pale as disgust enter his eyes which made the old man laugh. "Ah kids these days take everything so seriously though if it's a good or bad thing is yet to be seen."

Naruto looked at his sister with a look that she translated into asking 'Is he serious?' Auki shook her head in dry humor, wondering if it was really a good idea coming back here to train Naruto. Than again this was actually the only place that no one would ever find them for Ryayoshi kept a strong concealment jutsu in this area that belonged to him. Mentally nodding she knew for sure that this was the right decision because this place is one thing that is hard to find: Safe.

Ryayoshi's eyes narrowed as he studied the young man before him, something about the teen nagged at him that he couldn't put his figure on at the moment and he has a feeling that it isn't going to be too pleasing of knowledge that he wants to know. Studying the teens face he saw that he had an interesting feature that consisted of three whisker marks on both sides of his face. The teen Naruto as he remembered his name was smiled at him nervously and the teen immediately reminded him of a fox. Stilling with that info crossing his mind his brows furrowed trying to remember what Auki said about him other than being her younger bother. Something about a fox and a seal, mind going a mile a minute it finally clicked causing his brows to raise.

"Tell me boy, do you so happen to contain a demon inside you that goes by the name of Kyuubi?" Ryayoshi asked bluntly causing Naruto to become extremely nervous which answered his question but wanting the teen to voice it.

Naruto on the other hand doesn't know how to answer that question for many reasons, one reason is because he didn't want to get the same treatment from this old crack pot loony as he did from his village growing up.

'How the hell am I to tell him? Lying?' Naruto thought until the Kyuubi's voice fluttered in and whispered.

**/Lying gets you nowhere kit, besides this man is not easily fooled./** the Kyuubi said in his deep growling voice.

Agreeing Naruto decided to go ahead and tell this Ryayoshi person, if he judged then it's his lose no his. "Yes, I am the Kyuubi container."

Ryayoshi cracked a silly shit eating grin, the old man leapt up and settled himself on top on his staff which stood on its own stiffly holding Ryayoshi's weight. "Well I'll be a rabbits cross-dressing uncle! Tell that nine-tailed red-orange loving baka that Ryayoshi said hello."

Jaw dropping Naruto stared at the old coot like he grew another head while trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "W-what? How do you know the Kyuubi?"

Laughing, Ryayoshi floated into the air cross-legged now and hung upside down while his face cracked a secretive smile. "Now that kiddy is a secret! Maybe if you prove yourself to me I might tell you but until then tough luck son."

Naruto watched the crazy guy float into his house through an open window and his staff followed behind him while he was still upside down humming an upbeat tune. Looking at Auki after he lost sight of Ryayoshi he saw her shrug as if saying 'Don't look at me I don't have the slightest hell of a clue.'

"Okay… I think I'm dreaming and that this is all not real. Gah! Someone pinch me!" Naruto exclaimed than yelped when Auki pinched him. "Hey that was a figure of speech!"

Shrugging again Auki smirked as she followed Ryayoshi into the house but going through the door.

Naruto looked around with caution, he knew that his elder sister had something in store for him and knowing it wasn't going to be good if he didn't at least pretend that he was trying. Tiptoeing to out doors with a sigh of not being caught he just hoped that Auki wasn't too mad at him for just getting a few hours of sleep, besides he couldn't wait to train! Not knowing he was being watched Naruto started his way to the designated training field, hoping that those damn not so innocent looking bunnies weren't around to spoil his sneakiness. He stood in the middle of the field taking his jacket and shirt off, he started his warm ups that he has been doing since he didn't know how long. Taking a stance and making his muscles taunt, slowing his breathing down to a bare whisper of a noise making his heart and pulse become quiet in his ears. He knew that he wasn't dumb or a moron like others thought him as he just acted like it because that was what other people expected from him. To tell himself the truth he hated acting like it but in order to survive he knew that it must be done because the minute they find out that he was smart and logical they would either kill him or run him off from the only home that he had ever known.

His movements were slow and calculated as he began to do his exercise in the back of his mind he got the feeling that he wasn't really alone but he pushed it in the back of his mind as just being paranoid. Hell you would be paranoid too if the guy that lived in the house with you scared the shit out of you by telling his guest that he ate his victims brains and inners. He noticed that Auki paid him no attention when he said that but that did little to ease him, but he knew that the guy was old but did he always have to meet a loony crack pot where ever he went. Snorting out loud at his wayward thoughts he began to concentrate harder on what he was doing. Not seeing the rabbit behind him when he shifted his right foot for a wider stance, but realized to late that he accedently hit the poor thing until he heard the ripping sound and growling making him stiffen. He laughed out of nervousness and his eye twitched trying to debate if he wanted to turn around or not, the former decided he looked over his shoulder and saw what he knew was to be there.

"Nice were-bunny, I didn't mean to hit you… now don't get mad…" he started as he slowly move away from the now transformed rabbit and which the were-rabbit noticed and growled with ire forcing Naruto to still his movements. Naruto noticed that the were-rabbit flexed her claws forcing them to lengthen. "Oh shit!"

Naruto took off in a full out sprint, the were-rabbit chuckled with unnoticed amusement as the adrenaline surged through her. She went after the dashing blond and at full speed catching up with him but he kept himself out of her reach. Naruto bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming out ike he always did, hell wouldn't you scream too if you had an over sized fluff ball with teeth and claws after you too? He kept running and finally he couldn't hold in his scream when he felt the were-rabbits claws skimmed his naked back.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Help me!" he screeched as he through his hands up into the air and tears trailed behind him.

The were-rabbit finally pounced on top of him forcing him to the ground making them slide a few feet from where they had fell originally giving Naruto one hell of a road burn if u call it that, the were-rabbit got off of him and flipped him over onto his back holding him down. Naruto looked up at the were-animal with fear and tears leaked from his eyes.

"This is it then? Good bye cruel world!" Naruto sobbed because this isn't the way he wanted to go. Closing his eyes he waited for the blow that would end his life to come but instead he felt a large wet rough tongue cover half of his face and licked him. Sputtering he snapped his eyes open and looked at the beast before him. "What the in the hell?"

He heard a laugh making him bring his attention away from the beast to the one that made laughter. "That Naruto is an affectionate kiss from a were-rabbit that likes you. If you didn't run in the beginning she would have just licked you."

"W-what? Auki! That is so cruel, why didn't you tell me?" Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Hn. Because Naruto you had to learn that not everything is what it seems, besides it provided me with quite the entertainment!" Auki said as she knelt down beside the blond and beast that had yet to release Naruto. "It was fun chasing him wasn't it Taka?"

The were-rabbit make a sound that sounded like a purr of some kind making Naruto frown in ire. "Well I am so glad that you found my situation a form of entertainment for yourself. Now that we have this established can I get up?"

Auki shrugged. "It's not up to me. You will have to ask Taka if it's ok."

Naruto looked at her like she had completely lost her already freakin' weird mind, he looked at his elder sister then at the beast above him with a cautious look. He decided to listen to his sister for once. "Uh… Taka?" the beast looked at him with curious eye so he continued. "Could you let me up? Please?"

The were-rabbit squealed and transformed back to her cute fuzzy bunny state letting Naruto up, looking at his chest he sighed. Great a freakin' road burn, well grass in this case, standing up Naruto had to thin fast and caught Taka in his arms as she decided to jump up for him to hold her.

"See. She likes you, a little too much if you ask me but hey I cant really complain as long as you learned your lesson that I set out to teach you," Auki said sweetly.

Naruto glared at her as he clenched his teeth. "Don't worry I learned it well, as the saying goes 'Don't Judge a Book by its Cover' right?"

Auki nodded and smiled, though she felt bad that she put her little brother through what she did but hey if it got the point across then who gives a damn how it is done right? Naruto on the other hand reflected back on his past days staying here from when he first got here until now. Now that he thought about it… it was pretty damn amusing which made him chuckle in humor now. Auki relaxed at his amusement but decided that it was time that they actually talked about things like his training and his future.

Going serious in a split second Auki looked at Naruto with a serious face. "Naruto we need to talk."

**AN: I'm soooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to up date! I have been in and out of the hospital and hardly netime to do nething! I tried to do a little humor in this chapter but I have no clue if it's good… tho I for some reason found it morbidly funny! Lol. Newho I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! Please read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Teaching from the Shadows

Chapter 9

"Naruto! You over grown kid, I swear if I see you anytime soon you are going to pay dearly you… you… you little bastard!" screamed Ryayoshi as he bust through the door with a fist shaking in the air looking for the blond that he knew did this.

There he stood with different colored markings on his face, Ryayoshi knew that Naruto only reserved this type of prank for the faces of the Hokage's in his village because the kid told him about it before. A resounding crack was heard followed by a howl of pain when Ryayoshi stood up straight too fast, holding his back he swore that he was going to get vengeance on the damnable kid if it was the last thing he did. Walking back into the house he didn't notice the thin wire that he tripped until it was too late, there was a puff of smoke in front of him revealing the blonds shadow clone which was doing hand signs. Before he knew it this gunk sprayed out of shadow clone Naruto's mouth and landing on him covering him from head to toe. Ryayoshi took his hand and whiped it off is face in time for him to see the clone Naruto bending over and spanking his butt than poofing off out of sight.

"That's it! It is so on you little brat!" Ryayoshi yelled as he went into his bathroom to clean up not realizing that his bathing supplies where not what they seem.

Laughing loudly Naruto could hear the old loon scream and holler from where he and Auki was, he waited patently as the prolonged quiet was broke again by the old mans yells and squawks signifying that his other prank from the bathroom was indeed triggered. Auki hid her smirk behind a hand while she too listened to her old sensei threaten the young blond that was with her, she felt sorry for Naruto because the old mans pranks were worse than his would ever be.

Auki cleared her throat. "Ok Naruto that's enough we must begin your training."

Quieting automatically Naruto sat there with his full attention to his sister now his sensei, he wondered what he was too learn today yet he hoped that it wasn't anything that he's been doing during that journey here.

"Yes Auki-Sensei! What is it that I will be learning today?" he asked in a calm serious tone.

Sitting back on the tree behind her, Auki wondered if this is was a mistake to teach him at the moment. Maybe she should teach him something that he was ready for but she knew if this wasn't to be taught now it will never be taught to him. Sighing she looked at her now pupil hoping that she can do right and be what her adoptive father wanted her to be.

Inhaling deeply she began. "Today Naruto I will be teaching you how to separate the elements within you for you to learn how to use them. It is going to be a little difficult to do but it needs to be done."

"What? How can you separate elements within one self?" asked Naruto trying to speak sagely too. It did what it meant to.

Auki chuckled at how he spoke though she knew he did it to make her smile, she loved him like any family member should but she loved him more than anything because he was her only family and she would be damned that anyone would hurt him. If they did than not even God could help them when she brought her wrath down upon them.

"Well…" she started wondering how this could be explained. "everyone is made up of all the elements Naruto its just that everyone is more sensitive to there own element that chose them and fit their personality. Like for example your main element, if you didn't have the Kyuubi, is Wind. Wind is carefree and wild, but can be very destructive and dangerous if given the chance. Your personality is carefree and wild but you can be destructive and dangerous when you're angry am I right?"

Thinking about it Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yes I suppose so."

"Hn." she grunted. 'Low self-esteem, not good. Must fix that immediately,' she thought. "Ok in this Naruto you must be confident but not too much though. I know that you have a strong will and that you have a dream to be Hokage but you must have confidence in yourself and your abilities."

"Yes Auki-Sensei. I understand, it's just that…" Naruto trailed while he thought about his childhood.

"I know Naruto, I know. But you must realize that you had others that stood beside you even when you thought that no one was on your side. But now look at you, you have a lot of friends that care for you. Hell look at Neji Hyuuga, if it wasn't for you he would have grew up even more bitter and Hinata's father would have never realize anything," said Auki softly.

"H-how did you know about that?" the blond asked in shock.

Auki wondered if it was the right time to tell him, shaking her head. 'No not yet, he would hate me,' she thought. "Don't worry about it Naruto, besides we should be training not discussing the past. Now are you ready?"

"Yes Auki-Sensei!" Naruto piped as he stored the information for later. He will get his answers sooner or later, he will get them no matter what!

Nodding Auki stood up. "Ok first of all Naruto you have to learn to look at you whole being as a Byakugan user would, you need to see where your chakra is and how it flows. You need to learn how to feel all the elements within it and within your soul. If you need help then the only one who can explain it to you is the Kyuubi himself."

Nodding Naruto closed his eyes, he wanted to see if he can do it without the foxes help. He could feel his own element very well but the other four were harder than he thought it would be. He concentrated harder dissecting his being to see where the elements took part in his being, that was until he ended up in the sewer where the nine-tailed fox demon was residing.

Groaning in defeat Naruto cursed. "Damn it."

**/Hello kit. I see that this isn't where or what you meant to do. Tell me what is it that you are trying to do?/** the fox demon said as he lifted his huge head to eye the teen before him through the cage he was trapped in.

"Look I don't need your help, I'm trying to do this on my own," Naruto growled in ire more at himself than at the demon before him.

The Kyuubi chuckled in humor at the teen. **/Look kit it isn't the end of the world to as for help when it is needed. The first thing you have to realize is that asking for help isn't a weakness but a strength. When you ask for help it is showing courage that you can be a man and own up to the fact that you can't do everything alone and that you're immortal./**

Sitting down on a rock that appeared out of nowhere when he looked around to have a seat because he didn't want to sit in water that was deep enough to be ankle deep. He thought on what his roommate had said. "Really? But Sasuke…"

**/Kit you're smart enough to not lower yourself to that morons level. But you have to realize that when he left he too was seeking help to become stronger regardless how that idiot may have phrased it./**

Naruto furrowed his brows in thought, he knew that the Kyuubi spoke true and that made him realize that the Kyuubi called his best friend a moron. He jumped up with an angry look. "Hey! Sasuke isn't a moron!"

The ground shook from the Kyuubi's deep chuckle. **/Alas I would beg the differ young one because he is going about finding what he wants and needs the wrong way. The only way to obtain what you wont isn't my going to the one that destroyed your world but to the one that will teach him the true way of the ninja. What that snake knows is nothing but pain and destruction./**

Blinking in surprise Naruto wondered how in the hell the fox knew the true way of the ninja. "What the hell?"

**/Kit I know a lot of things because I have been around for a long time… so tell me are you willing to learn what I have to teach you?/** the Kyuubi said.

Thinking the blond headed ninja looked at the huge fox demon with a critical eye, he wondered if he should trust this demon but than again trust is the first step to a lot of things in life. But he didn't want to make the wrong choice, what happens if he put his trust in this demon and it destroys him or tricks him to become free again? Shaking his head he studied the Kyuubi before him.

"How do I know that I can trust you? I mean yeah I believe you about being controlled before but what about now? You could try something like escape and take revenge," Naruto said calmly to the caged Fox Demon.

**/Kit, trust is the first thing you will learn. I cant really answer those questions, the only way you will know is to follow your instincts and let me prove to you that I can be trusted./** Kyuubi said while he lowered his head down to rest between his large paws.

Sitting there upon the rock he wondered if it was a good idea or not but than again he wasn't trying to get out. Maybe he should do as the over-grown fox suggested and listen to his instincts. Quietly Naruto calmed himself and thought about trusting the Kyuubi and his answer was immediate, the feeling of calmness and acceptance flooded him. He knew that he could trust this demon, besides Auki said that this fox could help him and the old crack pot loon seemed to know him somehow. Nodding his head Naruto came to a decision.

"Fine. I'm willing to trust you, but one false move and I will have no problem taking you down!" he exclaimed.

Nodding the Kyuubi sighed. **/Good kit. But there will be things you need to know before you can proceed, the history of the tailed beasts and how we came to be. And the secret that not even you know that comes with you being my container./**

Scratching his head nervously. "Uh… Kyuubi?"

Eyeing his now student warily the tailed-demon lifted his brow. **/What is it kit?/**

Laughing nervously Naruto closed his eyes still scratching the back of his head. "There isn't going to be a test on this history lesson will there."

Groaning the Kyuubi placed him paws over his head and sighed. '**Why me?**' he thought.

Orochimaru looked at his pupil with hungry eyes, he couldn't wait until he would be able to take control of the Uchiha's body and make it his. Than he would be the strongest ninja out there!

"Good Sasuke, good. Now let us call it a night and get some much needed rest. We cant have you exhausting yourself now can we?" the snake Sannin said in his annoying tone he uses all the time.

Sasuke snorted with indifference as he relaxed, turning on his heel he left the snake where he stood without a word. Sasuke wondered if Orochimaru was actually dumb enough to think that he would be able to steal his body away from him, smirking he walked into his room quietly and settled onto his bed. He wondered what Naruto was doing at this moment.

'Most likely looking for me,' he thought with wonder. 'How can he still consider me as a friend when I did so much bad things to him?'

Turning over he watched the clouds pass by and the moon rise wondering if Naruto was watching it as well. 'You Naruto are the only one I consider as a brother. Speaking of brothers that bastard Itachi is still out there!'

Hearing his door open he pretended to be asleep, he knew who it was because this has happened every night since he came here. Orochimaru usually came in and stare at him as he slept even though the snake didn't realize that he was awake, the asshole gave him the creeps whenever he did this and wonder if what Naruto dubbed him as is actually true. Mentally snorting again he actually for once agreed with his blond headed friend.

'The pervert snake freak,' he thought sourly as he felt the Sannin leave his sleeping chambers.

Auki watched her brother carefully as his chakra switched between his and that of the fox demons, she smirked and wondered if the demon was going to help the knucklehead with his training. If he did she'd find it quite amusing that the blond had to start calling him Kyuubi-Sensei, he's not going to too happy with that. She looked at the darkening sky with furrowed eyebrows and wondered what the damned fox was doing with Naruto, than again she knew when he was done her little pupil will tell her. Settling herself comfortably on the ground for a long wait she decided to think upon the recollections she kept in the back of her mind know now would be a good time to sort out everything. She frowned.

'Itachi Uchiha…' she thought silently.

**/Now that I have your full attention kit I believe I will start my story./** the Kyuubi stated as he got comfortable. He saw the blond sit there waiting for him to start quietly, taking a calming breath the fox started his history lesson. **/It started before your Village was ever thought of when there was a sage that had been fighting a ten-tailed demon, the sage realized that the demon could never be destroyed so he sealed the beast inside of himself becoming the first container in history…/**

'_You can't destroy me human!' growled a guttural voice of the demon with ten tails._

_The sage looked upon the beast with narrowed eyes, he knew that what the beast said was true. He knew that if he didn't do anything the beast would wrack chaos upon the world as he knew it so making up his mind he straightened facing his enemy._

'_It is true that you can not be destroyed but that doesn't mean that you can not be contained!' the sage said with acid._

_The ten-tailed beast narrowed his eyes wondering what the human male was thinking as he watched him do hand signs with speed he never knew he the human had. Than he heard the male shout thrusting his hands towards him, the beast could feel a pull that was extremely strong. Fighting it the beast growled and snarled viciously, the sage added more chakra into the jutsu which made it stronger. The beast looked into the sages eyes and say determination in them, the grey eyes that had black pupils and rings around it with what looked like small black tear drops three on each ring. The sages look frightened him as he could do nothing when he finally entered what looked like a cage with a seal on it to keep him contained. The sage dropped his arms to where they hung limply at his side, he looked up at the blackened sky with a ragged breath and wondered if this is truly what he should have done. Shaking his head he knew that he did what needed to be done._

'_Damn that nearly took all my Chakra… at least the world is safe for now,' he said in a whisper._

**/The ten-tailed was contained within his own body for several years after that, with access to the ten-tails power he brought as much peace to others as he could during his travels but he knew that the ten-tails power was so great that once his death over took him the ten tail would once again be free./** said the Kyuubi as he watched his listener lean forward but not interrupting him, with this he continued. **/The sages wish was for peace to be established throughout the world though he knew that will never happen in his lifetime So using his power he used a Izanagi to divide the ten-tailed beasts power into nine separate parts which became known as the Tailed Beasts. Knowing his end was approaching, the Sage entrusted his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited the Sage's "eyes" his powerful chakra and spiritual energy, believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited the Sage's "body" his powerful will and physical energy, believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, the Sage chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son attacked the younger, beginning a war between them. Their feud would continue on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan…/**

_The sage was on his death bed as he looked upon his two sons with love and a smile, he knew who he was going to choose to be his predecessor as he motioned them to come to him._

'_I have chosen who will proceed in my stead. My youngest shall be my successor,' the sage said with a ragged breath._

_The younger man looked at his father warily but would never back down from this for it was his destiny so therefore he will do what his destiny has chose him to do. 'As you wish father.'_

_The older brother narrowed his eyes with seething hate as he growled. 'Preposterous! It should have been I that succeeded not you little brother!' the elder brother said in anger before he stormed out of the bedroom._

_The sage watched his eldest leave, sighing he looked to his youngest. 'And that is the reason why he wasn't chosen for peace shouldn't be obtained through violence.'_

_Days later the sage died in his sleep which gave the opportunity for the eldest brother to attack the youngest one starting a war between them that carried throughout their life and carried to their descendants._

**/That is how the tailed beasts, the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan was formed. Later on your village was formed by the descendants, the leaders of their clans fought until one won and became the first Hokage in the village hidden in the leaves./** Kyuubi said. He sighed with recollection of everything. **/Then your perverted white haired sannin ninja came across a boy one day that was with two others, he thought the sage was reborn again in this boy that obtained the sages true eyes. Which by the way the boy was a descendant from your mothers clan the Uzumaki's who were related to the Senju Clan./** he finished with a sigh.

Naruto looked at the fox demon with surprise. "H-how can that be? Your telling me that I am related to the first Hokage?" the Kyuubi nodded. "Ah shit fire and save a jutsu!"

The Kyuubi chuckled with humor. **/Not only that you are also a descendant of the Uchiha's and the Sage. Deluded your blood may be you are still part of the family./**

Naruto grasped his head as the information settled in his brain. "Gah! Too much to take in! Wait if I am also related to the Uchiha's then why don't I have the Sharingan?"

**/You do kit but you cant use it because your blood is too deluded to do so. What you haven't noticed that you can a jutsu after you seen it once when you are fighting someone or when you are watching? It may take longer then a full blooded Uchiha but you can do it with practice. Because of that part of your family you can learn complicated jutsu's fast that others would take years to learn when you learn them in a simple few hours or depending on what rank it is a few days./** the Kyuubi explained.

Thinking about it Naruto had to agree with the damned demon, but still it's kind of hard to believe all of this. Still thee is one thing that kept bugging him. "Ok if the sage was trying to prevent the world from going into utter chaos then why were you beast free?"

**/That kit I'm not able to answer for the others. I was trapped as you now know because I was controlled to attack Konoha. Yet you will have to understand that I was the most peaceful out of all the nine beasts./** the Kyuubi said tiredly.

"I see," was all Naruto said while he absorbed the information he was fed. Pushing it off into the back on his mind to think of until later he looked at the nine-tail fox with a serious expression. "Ok. Now that I know the history would you help me with this elemental separating thing? I have to learn to separate the elements in me so I can use them."

Sighing again the Kyuubi knew this was going to be a long session. **/As you wish Kit./**

Auki looked at the sky in wonder when she felt Naruto's chakra flux as his emotions changed with the speed as a pregnant woman's would.

"What the hell is going on with you and the demon fox Naruto? Hell what am I to do about the two Uchiha's? well three if you count the one that is supposed to be dead…" she said in a whisper.

The moon moved high into the sky until it was straight above in the sky.


	11. Chapter 10: Itachi and the Shadow

**AN: Hey all I hope that you are enjoying the story so far! I know one person is!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine that goes by the name of CloudRed1988! Yep I just went there! Lol I know you have been waiting for this chapter for a while now so I decided to dedicate it to you Cloud!**

Chapter 10

Itachi looked around to make sure that the plant looking guy Zetsu wasn't in the immediate area and that it was completely safe, he new that the asshole would give him trouble as soon as he laid eyes on him, still taking precautions he set up a triggering Genjutsu so that it made it look like that he was just standing there looking up into the night at the moon with a impassive mask on. Though there is still the fact of Kisame, he still didn't trust him all the way but the is going to allow him to participate in this.

"Kisame hurry up and get over here, I'm not going to wait all damned night for you," he said without much emotion in his tone.

The shark skinned ninja got up and headed to the Uchiha with a scowl. "Ok, ok I'm coming jeez."

Waiting he raised his chakra level to inform his spy that he was ready to receive him which made Kisame look at him with a smirk. Itachi on the other hand just stood there staring out into the forest impassively. He waited patiently as he noticed his spy and ally coming towards him with a caution when they noticed Kisame next to him. The dark figure stopped in the shadows as the two Akatsuki members looked at the shadowy figure.

"Well it took you long enough to get here spy, I thought I was going to shed my skin… well if I was a snake that is," Kisame said with humor making the shadowed figure shift feet.

"Kisame this isn't the time to be funny, this is important," intoned Itachi as his gaze fell on the person before him that was hidden in the shadows. He knew who it was but he guessed his informer really didn't want to show himself to Kisame because it would cause quite a rift. Than again maybe it wouldn't if he knew his partner well enough as he thought he did considering on how long they have been working together.

"So who the hell are you and what is the info that you bring?" Kisame asked in a amused tone.

The shadowed figure looked at the shark skinned ninja before turning his gaze back to Itachi who was in turn gazing at Kisame with an annoyed gaze. "First before any of this you must swear that you will not defect, for I still don't trust you," Itachi said.

"Hey! Why would I? Let me tell you this Uchiha I don't agree with what the Akatsuki is doing. I'm an intelligence gatherer and if I'm told not to give it up than I will not give it up!" the shark skinned ninja gripped.

Lifting a brow at this Itachi glanced at his informer who nodded at him, Itachi looked at his partner. "Fine, if what you say is true than you would let me out a Repercussion Jutsu upon you," he said.

Kisame looked at his partner that he trusted with his life, it hurt him a little to think that the Uchiha couldn't trust him. Hell he was loyal to Itachi and would follow the younger ninja to the end, he may like but that doesn't actually mean anything or does it?

"Than do it, though I would like for you to explain this jutsu to me, before or after you apply it. It matters not to me," Kisame as he looked his partner in the eyes with a serious expression.

Nodding, Itachi flashed through many hands signs and placed a glowing hand on Kisame's chest. "Hidden Ninja Art Repercussion: Secrets Stay Secret!"

Kisame felt warmth spread throughout his entire body but it was quickly followed by a biting cold feeling which felt like it was turning his veins into ice. "What the…?"

"Do you, Kisame Hoshigaski, swear to keep all intelligence and secrets that is involved with I, Itachi Uchiha and those who are involved, a secret for the rest of your life? Do you swear not to tell anyone anything no matter how they persuade you?" Itachi asked in a calm but firm voice.

Without thinking of his reply Kisame answered truthfully. "Yes, I swear even after my death overcomes me."

Nodding in approval the Uchiha took his other glowing head and placed it on Kisame's forehead. "Than I accept you into this bond, now you are part of the Brotherhood Intelligence Team also know as BIT."

Feeling foreign chakra enter his body entwining into his chakra, after a moment he felt nothing and resulting in Itachi lowering his hands away from the former Mist ninja to hang relaxed at his sides.

"Well damn, that was weird," Kisame said shivering.

"Hn. That jutsu is a special one that I have crafted for the leaf village's security, it's a Secret Sealing jutsu so to speak and its very effective at keeping secrets safe. If you decide to break the oath and you start to speak of it, it will kill you; it they torture you and you rather die than tell, all you have to do is start to speak of it and it will kill you; if they use a mind searching jutsu on you it will kill you; if they use a truth jutsu or a truth potion it will kill you; lastly if you make one indication that you are going to tell either by voice, eyes or body it will kill you," stated Itachi calmly as he gazed at his partner impassively.

Kisame whistled. "Damn that's one hell of a jutsu and I didn't know that you could speak that much in one go!" he commented.

"Hn. Just remember that jutsu is permanent and can not be broken," Itachi said before he turned his attention onto his informant.

"Ok, now that is over with and proving that I'm trust worthy," Kisame started as he turned his attention to the shadowed figure before them, "can you tell me who the hell you are and what is it that you found out?"

The shadowed figure stepped forward into the moonlight making Kisame's already wide eye widen further in shock before he smirked as he eyes the person before him. "Well I'll be damned. If it isn't…" he trailed off trying to remember the guy's name.

Auki frowned at the still Naruto, who was with the Kyuubi at the moment, it was taking longer than she thought it would have.

"What in the hell is taking so long? Are they having a party and didn't invite me?" she huffed moodily. She missed him even though he was sitting in front of her.

Looking off into the distance she wondered if he was alright, than her mind veered off onto the Uchiha that has been plaguing her thoughts as of late. There was something about him that nagged at her and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was the way he said things, the way the expressions in his eyes were so imperceptible and how his body language spoke that contradicted his words. It may have been her imagination but she could have sworn that there was a hidden meaning in everything he did. Be it words, eyes or movements.

Remembering hat day where she meet him as she was still in the middle of her mission to get Naruto, this was during the time they had entered the desert where she wouldn't follow them because there wasn't any cover. So not wanting to waste chakra or a jutsu to follow she hung back to await them and she knew that she was being followed…

_Auki jumped from tree to tree hoping to get to her destination quicker but knowing her luck she would be delayed one way or another. Stopping to rest she noticed she was being followed again by the same person as earlier. Frowning, she thought that she'd lost the moron hours ago but it seemed she couldn't shake him. Walking into a clearing she stopped in the center of it and carefully looked around herself after she had activated her Byakugan. Noticing someone coming from the direction she just came from to the south of her, deactivating her Byakugan silently when she saw him walk within talking range._

'_You know it isn't nice to follow those who doesn't concern you stranger. Matter of fact it's moronic," she stated as she half turned so she could look in the direction of her pursuer._

_Watching carefully as her muscles coiled tightly ready for battle if it arose, a tall man with a black cloak that had red clouds upon it signifying that he was part of the Akatsuki walked into he line of sight. He had an impassive face coupled with jet black eyes that matched his hair. Lifting her right brow in amusement when she recognized him._

'_Itachi Uchiha,' she said with amusement. Smirking once she noticed a hint of surprise in his eyes before it was gone._

'_Hn. It seems my name proceeds me but as does your Shadow Stalker,' the Uchiha said with no emotions._

_Inclining her head in a mock bow she smirked as a dangerous glint entered her eyes. 'You've been following me for quite some time Uchiha, I have pressing matteres to attend to, so what do you want?'_

'_Nothing more than to eliminate the obstacles in my way,' he answered as his eyes turns to hard steel._

_Auki narrowed her eyes as she became who she was so well known to be, knowing this ninja was one of the infamous Akatsuki Organization. She knew that they were collecting the tailed beasts to extract them from their containers, killing the beings who held them in the process with no remorse._

'_An obstacle?' she questioned coldly. 'And your prize would be…?'_

_Dead-paned eyes stared at her before he decided to humor her. 'My prize would be that of the nine-tailed fox container that goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.'_

_Feeling her anger snap within her but kept it all contained behind her calm and cool façade. The only indication of her anger was her icy narrowed glare._

'_You will not touch the Uzumaki teen while I still live and breathe, I know all about you and the Akatsuki. What you do and what your after, tell me, do you really thing that I will let you achieve your goals?' Auki said in a steel ice encrusted tone._

_Itachi moved ever so slightly but Auki noticed it, she knew that he was cooking up something since he activated a Genjutsu before he stepped out to confront , she had quite a few aces up her sleeve but she wasn't going to pull them until she was well and ready to do so._

''_You're just an obstacle in my way to my true goal, I have no choice but to eradicate you,' Itachi said catching Auki's attention when he said true goal. 'You will not kill the Kyuubi's container for he is my responsibility.'_

_Itachi struck. He brought his kunai to her vulnerable throat so he could slit it when he disappeared to appear behind her. Smirking in amusement, Auki poofed away when his deadly weapon started to pierce her soft flesh. Jumping out of the was of a high-kick that was directed at his head from his left side, he landed quietly away from her. Facing her now he became more calculating than he was before as he gazed upon the female before him, he knew that she shouldn't have been able to do that unless she too had activated a Genjutsu or had the Sharingan. Knowing that the latter was impossible he figured that she set her Genjutsu trap up before he even made it to her location._

'_I see that you're well educated in the art of Genjutsu, yet it will not help you," Itachi intoned._

_The Uchiha narrowed his eyes when he watched the one before him, renowned for being the Shadow Stalker, warily. But perplexed him most were her simple words. 'Don't be so sure, looks can be deceiving,' she mocked acidly. _

'_Hn. That may be so but still you must be eradicated,' Itachi replied calmly._

_Sharingan activated now, he prepared for his attack to end this quickly, catching her eyes with his faintly noticing her smirk was still plastered on her face which grew wider as if she knew what he was about to do as she became trapped in the alternate world of the Sharingan. Auki knew what this Genjutsu was as soon as she was strapped to a slab by her wrists and ankles, the world around her was slightly distorted. _

'_For the next seventy-two hours your will feel nothing but pain,' Itachi said impassively. _

_Auki on the other hand had other ideas in mind as she smirked into his activated Sharingan eyes which made him visibly narrow them. He quickly stabbed her with his katana but she poofed to be replaced by a log that had kanji written upon it which read: __**Neener neener neener, kiss my ass!**__ mentally cursing he closed his eyes to deactivate the Genjutsu but something was wrong. Snapping his eyes open when he felt excruciating pain in his abdomen, finding himself where the Shadow Stalker and her log once had been with a katana stuck in his gut. His eyes widening when his brain register what was going on, disbelief marred his face as he stared at the woman before him who in turn had, the impossible, activated… the Sharingan._

'_Now for the next seventy-two hours you will undergo pain of torture by my hand,' Auki said with a chill and a dangerous gleam in her now activated Sharingan eyes making his shiver._

_They both came out of the Genjutsu early with Auki still standing while Itachi fell to his knees with pure and utter shock. Sharingan still activated Auki brought her hands together to form a triangle._

'_Release!' she shouted. The Genjutsu melted to reveal they weren't in a clearing but where she originally stopped to wait for him. It was a trap for him and fell right into it easily._

'_H-how? You cant possibly have the Sharingan, y-you're female,' Itachi whispered since his breath was ragged, he was in immense pain._

_Standing stalk still, Auki glared at the Uchiha at her feet. 'That isn't any of your concern.'_

_He watched her turn to walk away to leave him there, she wasn't going to kill him which confused him. 'Why?'_

_His one word question stopped her in her tracks and she looked over her shoulder at him. Knowing exactly what he was asking. 'I couldn't finish the Genjutsu because it felt wrong, I didn't kill you because it felt wrong. I don't know why but I cant finish you off nor can I hurt you any more than you already are because it all feels wrong. I cant even bring myself to hate you either because it too feels wrong… count yourself as lucky Itachi Uchiha.'_

_Coughing up a little bit of blood he wheezed. 'I d-don't understand.'_

'_Neither do I,' Auki said as she shrugged. 'and another thing, I don't know why I'm tell you of all people, but I am not here to kill Naruto. He's my little brother in all but blood and I protect those precious to me.'_

_With that Auki proceeded forward to disappear into the shadows just as Itachi's body collapsed unconscious to the hard forest floor…_

Shaking her head to clear her mind when she felt someone shaking her gently by the shoulder calling out her name softly. Seeing Naruto's worried look she smiled reassuringly as if to tell him that she was fine.

"You ok sister?" he asked softly.

Nodding her head yes she watched as he visibly relax. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering things to keep me busy while you partied with that demon fox of yours."

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance. "Party? Yeah right! That fox is as crazy if not crazier as that crack pot loony old man Ryayoshi!"

Auki chuckled lightly. "Come, it's late. Let's go to bed and get much needed rest than when it becomes light out we will discuss everything that had happened between you and the demon fox."

Nodding Naruto helped her up and they headed back to the house, though Naruto was a bit nervous for two reasons: one- he had to relay everything that he had learned from the fax to her and two- the loony old man was at the house most likely set traps for him since he was out for revenge now.

AN: well I know it was a lil short but hey I have to save some of then information for the next chapter! Well hoped you liked it! Please Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 11: Clear or Unclear Part 1

**AN: Hello! Hope your enjoying this story so far! These chapters 11 and 12 were difficult to construct, but alas i over came any and all obstacles just for you all! Also the main reason for these chapters was to answer any questions and if I missed anything please tell me. But before you do just let me say this: "Ah, Damn it! I can't believe I missed that!"**

**Anywho there are these two talented writers that i know that has great stories! I liked their stories too and you might as well so give them a try and read!**

**The writers are... Uzumaki Ricky and Cloudred1988, they are great i think!  
**

Chapter 11

(earlier that same day (in the last chapter))

The village hidden in the leaves was quiet for a bright sunny day, the Hokage looked out her window with sad eyes wondering if anything else could go wrong. Worry was evident on her young looking face.

"Naruto, where are you?" she whispered sadly. "I hope you're ok, family or not she could still kill you."

"Doubtful Tsunade, that kid isn't easy to take down by any means," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Turning around to lock gazes with her childhood partner Jiraiya. They stood there without saying anything to each other, just staring, they didn't need to say anything knowing that they thought and felt the same about the blond-headed ninja they had become so fond of.

"Hello Jiraiya. I'm surprised that you're not out collecting research for your books by peeking at unaware naked women," the female Sannin said sourly.

Jiraiya didn't flinch or even loose his serious look at her jibe. "Naruto's more important right now than my research is."

Nodding in understanding Tsunade relaxed a little bit. "Damn, that kid must have changed you as well." She saw him nod. "Why are you here Jiraiya?"

"I need to know what's going to happen, the Shadow Stalker has Naruto. Whether or not if he is still alive is still a mystery but the question that has been plaguing everyone's mind is 'what now?'," the white haired Sannin answered calmly.

Tsunade wondered about the same question as well, having no idea how to proceed with this and this was the first time she didn't have a clue in what to do. She had been trying to come up with something this whole time when she found out Naruto disappeared. Knowing it was a bad idea from the start to send Naruto on a mission she went against her better judgment and let him go all because of Kakashi who by the way gotten a good pounding from her. She wanted to kill him yet refrained from doing so because it wasn't entirely his fault but hers as well. Hell Kakashi feels just as bad as she does, if not more so.

Sigh. "The answer to that question is I don't know," shaking her head in disgust. "For the first time in a while I have no idea what to do. When he's possibly in danger, not only in danger from the Akatsuki but from our enemies and from that woman, I don't know what should be done!"

"You don't know that Tsunade. I know he's still alive, I can feel it deep down that he is, besides if she wanted him dead we wouldn't only be burying Naruto's body but the others as well," Jiraiya pointed out.

'He has point,' thought Tsunade quietly. "Point taken. Yet that still doesn't tell us what to do now."

"May I suggest something?" he asked. Seeing Tsunade nod to give permission he continued, "Well we could start out by trying to find out why she wanted Naruto in the first place. Than we could most likely proceed from there."

Thinking it over a bit, the Hokage nodded in agreement. "We will start with that than and I know who to give that task to but I would like you to help him with it."

"That's fine. Should I go and find him then?" the perverted Sannin asked.

"His name is Shikamaru Nara," was all she said.

Knowing that was a yes to the question he nodded before disappearing within a puff of smoke. Tsunade on the other hand had thought of something that they could do even if it would be impossible to accomplish.

"Shizune!" she yelled as she sat down Behind her desk that was surprisingly void of the never ending paperwork from hell.

Her office door opened as her assistant poked her head in before entering all the way. "Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"I need you to get me Neji, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru as well as Kurinai immediately," she ordered her long time friend. "Be sure to make it fast."

Shizune nodded and left quickly, Tsunade sighed with wary as she looked at the sky out her window. Narrowing her eyes wondering if there was actually anything they could really do. Knowing that most of the village didn't really care for Naruto because of him being the Kyuubi's container, so she decided to keep this situation with Naruto quiet. It would be, as of now, a need to know bases and keep those who are involved the only one's to know. Well other than a few others who she'll involve into it because they would want to know, just because Naruto changed their lives as he did to so many others. They were his friends dare she say, breaking out of her musings when her office door opened to reveal Shizune followed by those she requested.

"I have brought those who you requested Lady Tsunade," the poison master said.

"Good," Tsunade said as she turned her gaze to the group of six lined up before her, she began to explain. "I have two missions for you, I don't want anyone to know about it that already doesn't know. These missions must be done with haste. I know most of you are still recovering but I feel it was best to entrust this to you, I know that you can be able to handle it just fine."

Silence stretched between them as if they were holding their breath until one broke it. Hinata. "Lady Hokage, what are the missions?"

Breaking out of there breathless brooding, the female Hokage gazed at each one who was before her. "The first mission isn't all that difficult. I want you six to head to Suna to inform the Kazekage Gaara of the situation with Naruto in detail and answer any questions he might have. I expect a full report on everything that was said between you and anyone who was involved when the discussion takes place. Kiba and Akamaru it will be your job to bring back the report to me since you're the fastest runner."

"Yes Lady Hokage!" Kiba piped as Akamaru just barked, they left the others in the Hokage's office since he wont be participating in the second mission.

When the door closed Tsunade began talking again. "The rest of you will be going back to where Naruto was taken after you leave Suna, I want you to investigate the scene and hopefully we can find any clues to where the Shadow Stalker might have taken Naruto, this mission will be difficult. If you so happen to find any clues or Naruto don't engage but observe."

Shock was evident on most of their faces as others was still a stoic mask, they didn't expect a mission like this and they knew the reason why. It was because they were Naruto's friends and knew him best. They didn't make any comments nor did they speak so silence stretched between them again until Kurinai spoke up.

"Lady Tsunade," she said only continued when she got the Hokage's attention. "If tracking is what's needed… than why is it that Sakura and I going along?"

Smirking Tsunade knew that question was coming. "You, Kurinai, are a Genjutsu master. If there is a Genjutsu still at play you would be able to tell and release it, now, Sakura's part in this is because not only is she a medical ninja but also specializes in Genjutsu releases. Besides she packs quite a punch."

"I see," Kurinai said in understanding. She figured that was the reason but she wanted to be sure, turning to her group issuing orders. "You have a half hour to prepare, meet me at the gate when you are done."

"Yes Sensei!" they chorused all at once before they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kurinai…" Tsunade said softly making the dark haired red eyed Jonin stop in her tracks, she gotten her attention.

"Yes Lady Hokage?" Kurinai asked.

Sighing tiredly she gazed at the Jonin with sad eyes. "If you find clues on Naruto I want to know if he's still alive, also if you meet up with the Shadow Stalker don't engage into a battle. Just see why she wanted him and if he's still alive relay a message for me."

Kurinai stood stalk still waiting. "And that would be?"

That we love and believe in him," was all the slug Sannin said.

With that Kurinai nodded before she too disappeared in a cloud of smoke, turning in her chair to gaze at the sky out her window with a sigh. The slug sannin wondered if she would see the knuckle-headed blond that became so important to her ever again, he was like a son to her and didn't want to loose him. A smile of sad nostalgia formed on her lips when she started to replay their first meeting and other memories there after.

(That night (continued from last chapter))

"Well, I'll be damned. If it isn't…" Kisame trailed off trying to remember the guys name.

Shaking his head with a sigh, Itachi looked at his informer when he spoke. "It's been a while… Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi stepped fully out of the shadows revealing himself, his attire was different than his usually clothing. Wearing nothing but black because it gave better coverage during the night, especially for the crucial night, though his hair stayed the same and he still wore his famed mask with his forehead protector over his left eye to hid his Sharingan.

"Yes it has been a while, I believe the last we saw each other you put me in the hospital with that torture for seventy-two our technique and in which hurt like hell by the way," Kakashi stated making guilt enter Itachi's eyes. He continued. "If I'm right Jiraiya took over my place for a while there and I heard that you gave him quite a bit of trouble, miss me that much huh?"

Regret still shining in the Uchiha's eyes he spoke calmly. "I would like to apologize for hospitalizing you, I had no choice for Zetsu was watching us. I had to make it look real so not to blow my cover. Besides there was only a select few people that knew what I was."

Kakashi nodded but before he said anything Kisame spoke up. "So this whole time you were spying for Konoha?" he asked.

"Yes," Itachi replied. "I have been on Konoha's side this whole time."

"So Kisame you followed Itachi and switched sides?" Kakashi asked curiously.

The shark skinned ninja smirked. "Yes. I really never agreed to the Akatsuki's ways, methods and goals."

Nodding in understanding Kakashi turned his attention back to Itachi who he noticed was holding his abdomen with a slight grimace. "May I ask what happened to you?"

"Let's just say the Genjutsu that I hospitalized you with was turned against me by a female that had somehow obtained the Sharingan by the code name of Shadow Stalker," Itachi replied calmly.

The copy cat ninja's lone eye widened in surprise. "Before or after what happened?"

Confusion and suspicion entered on Itachi's face. "Before or after what Kakashi? Do you have information on this woman?"

Shifting his weight from one foot to another Kakashi answered after a stretch of silence. "That's part of the reason why I'm here, the Shadow Stalker had Naruto. She captured him after we complete our mission as we were returning home from Suna."

"Hn. I see," the Uchiha said as he clenched his jaw making a muscle tick. "It was before that. Jiraiya informed me that she was after Naruto so I found and followed her with the intention of eliminating her. When I caught up to her I was caught in her Genjutsu without me realizing and reversed my own attack against me."

"Hn. I guess you don't know that she also has the Byakugan at her disposal." Kakashi stated in stead of asked.

"Impossible, thought that would explain how she knew where I was located. What has me curious is how she has the Sharingan when it only passes to the males in the line," the Uchiha said softly as his mind went into deep thought.

"I can answer that," the copy cat ninja said with a calm voice catching Itachi's attention. "From what we gathered the Shadow Stalker's real name is Auki Namikaze." Itachi raised a brow making Kakashi continue. "Yes I know, anyways her father was from the Uchiha clan and her mother was from the Hyuga clan. Since the Byakugan is an unisex bloodline ability it canceled out the gender preference that of the Sharingan, in which, explains how and why she has the two bloodline abilities."

"Makes sense, yet, she holds the fourth Hokage's surname," Itachi said to no one in particular.

"That's because Minato and Kushina adopted Auki when she was about seven I believe. Making her Naruto's older sister in all but blood," Kakashi explained.

Absorbing this information Itachi thought back on his battle with the Shadow Stalker and recalling she had called Naruto her little brother. It explains that part well enough but what about why she didn't kill him when she knew everything about the Akatsuki and their goals.

"I see," was all he could really say.

"Yeah. Now all we're worried about is if Naruto is still alive or not," Kakashi whispered with audible regret in his voice.

"He's still alive Kakashi, before she left me she told me that she wasn't going to kill him and I believe her," Itachi soothed calmly before he continued. "Yet I'm still confused on something that happened, well what didn't happen. On what she had said when I asked her why she didn't kill me."

Frowning behind his mask Kakashi inquired. "What happened?"

Silence was heavy in the air around the three ninja's, Kisame was quiet knowing you can get more with silence as he watched the two before him converse. His gaze went to his partner and friend when he started to speak.

"She knew who the Akatsuki were and what they're planning. Even though I gave her the impression I was after Naruto for them when in fact I was protecting him, she didn't kill me. I asked her why and her answer was that she couldn't because it felt wrong," Itachi explained.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled as indication he was smiling behind his face mask which was followed by a chuckle. "Well I'll be damned. What she doesn't know consciously she knew subconsciously by instinct." Kakashi saw the Uchiha's questioning look. "The reason why she couldn't kill you and that it felt wrong to her is because she's your and Sasuke's half sister."

The impassive mask he always wore deteriorated fast leaving in its place nothing but pure shock. "W-what?" Itachi choked.

"Yes. Your father had an affair with the Hyuga's clan heads younger sister. When she found out that she was pregnant she kept it a secret from your father, when Auki was born she had the midwife to put a jutsu on her to make it look like she was still born. In the middle of the night she took the child to an old woman who took her and cared for Auki until she passed away," Kakashi said with a little sadness leaking through, but he continued on his small history lesson. "At first we thought that she was the middle child between you, her and Sasuke but the time line and ages didn't match up. A Chunin by the name of Shikamaru Nara did a few calculations and found out that she's actually not only Sasuke's older sister but yours as well. She's the first born and the heir to the Uchiha clan."

Itachi was mentally chocking on the information, thanking the gods that his body was fully covered considering on how bad the trembling was. "Oh god," he chocked. "I have an older sister, to think that I almost killed her…"

Watching the Uchiha with sympathy, Kakashi placed an hand on his shoulder feeling the tremble. "Don't feel bad. Be thankful that it turned out the way it did."

"What of Sasuke?" Itachi whispered.

"We're still looking into that now," Kakashi replied.

Kisame chuckled. "Damn Itachi, you have one screwed up family!"

The Akatsuki members, what was left of them, where all there save two who were currently looking for the nine-tailed beasts container. Pain looked around trying to decide who to send after the remaining tailed beasts. Out of the nine beasts three were all that was left. The one tailed sand spirit, the eight tailed ox and the most powerful of them all the nine-tailed fox demon.

"Sasori and Deidara will go after the one tail while Hiden and Kakuzu go after the eight tail. Do not disappoint," Pain said without any emotions what so ever.

Those who were assigned left in a puff of smoke while the others stayed behind, Pain silently turned to Zetsu and waited, knowing Zetsu knew what he wanted.

"The Uchiha and fish guy has stopped for the night, they are doing nothing but resting," Zetsu said. **"Though the Uchiha has been standing for a while now just looking at the moon. I swear that guy gives me the creeps."** his other half says.

Silence befell them all as one by one left the extracting sight area.

Orochimaru sat in his bed as pain raked his entire body, knowing the body he had stole was at its limits and knew it was time to take possession of Sasuke's body. He was delighted on how much the teen developed, the boy was strong and very stubborn if not disrespectful. Excitement rose within his chest at the thought of transferring himself into it, he would become the strongest ninja there ever was. It was so close that his goals would become successful he could almost taste it. Soon those who opposed him will all die.

His bed chamber doors opened making the snake sannin look towards it making him hiss with displeasure. "Who dare disturb me?"

"Orochimaru," Sasuke's familiar voice intoned.

Visibly relaxing the snake sannin smirked widely. "Ah Sasuke, so nice of you to visit. Though I have to comment on your perfect timing."

Narrowed black eyes glared at the so called snake. "So you assume you can steal my body from me do you? I see that body of yours is at its limit."

Orochimaru chuckled. "You came to kill me Sasuke?"

"Hn," was all the young Uchiha said.

"I see… but you wont succeed!" the snake sannin hissed as he attacked.

Sasuke leapt to the side dodging the attack with ease, as soon as his foot hit the ground he shot forward to slice the snake, that Orochimaru became, in half. Missing by mere inches as his target dodged with uncanny speed, raising up from his after attack crouch Sasuke tilted his head to the side slightly to look at the abomination to his side.

"You are becoming slower Orochimaru, is it do to the fact that your body is slowly deteriorating?" the young Uchiha intoned coldly.

Orochimaru clenched him jaw knowing what the brat said was true, his body was making it difficult to fight and dodge. If he wanted the boys body he would have to be quick because he was growing weaker as each minute passed. Raising up he stared at the Uchiha who in turn stared at him with his Sharingan now activated.

"I will have that body!" the snake hissed as his eyes widened to transport them into Sasuke's mind.

Looking down at his feet Sasuke noticed that everything seemed alive because everything was pulsing like it were veins in the body, as if it had a heartbeat. The colors clashed against each other in a never ending battle, the black of the sky (so to speak) clashed with the blood red of the ground as the veins pulsed as if pumping blood from an unknown source. Eyes narrowing he looked around for the snake sannin being calm for he knew one mistake would cost him his body and soul. Smirking, he knew he had an ace up his sleeve.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" the hissing voice of Orochimaru echoed all around him. "Are you afraid?"

"You wish. Why do you hide Orochimaru? Are you scared?" Sasuke taunted.

The hissing became deadlier as it increased in volume, Sasuke looked to his right as he saw a the ground stretch sky-ward to form halfway into the form of Orochimaru. Eyes narrowing he watched the snake sannin closely not saying a word.

"You are in my playground now brat, I kill you here your body will be mine!" boasted Orochimaru who started to laugh evilly.

"I wont let you!" Sasuke growled.

Orochimaru's smirk turned into a full blown out sickening smile making the teen's resolve falter. "Oh but Sasuke you already have."

The snake sannin saw fear grip Sasuke's handsome face as the ground under him began to move upward to engulf him whole. Laughing in triumph Orochimaru started to speak his victory. "I did it! I shall become the most strongest Shinobi in the world!"

"You shouldn't celebrate so quickly," intoned the voice of Sasuke in his ear making him still and stop laughing.

"What?" Orochimaru hissed as he looked to where Sasuke's was supposed to be but all he saw was a puddle of ooze. "What is this?"

Than out of nowhere Sasuke appeared ramming his katana into Orochimaru's chest driving him to the floor causing the sannin to scream in pain. Making sure the katana was securely stuck into the ground pinning the abomination down with it Sasuke let go and stepped back.

"That was a Genjutsu you saw, when you attacked and supposedly killed me is when the Genjutsu disappeared giving me a chance to attack you when you were too busy boasting you victory," Sasuke said impassively.

Struggling on the ground to remove the katana from his chest which wouldn't budge for the life of him he hissed viciously. "I cannot be killed!"

"I know but that doesn't mean that you can't be sealed," replied Sasuke bringing his hands together to make a variety of hand signs. "Secret Forbidden Ninja Art: Soul sealing Jutsu!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened with fear and screamed as he started to be absorbed into the ground as a black vortex opened up underneath him. Chains shot out and wrapped around his struggling body which made him sink faster, Sasuke watched with morbid fascination as his sealing jutsu dragged Orochimaru screaming the rest of the way into the vortex. He knew where he sealed Orochimaru at, in the very body the snake wanted this whole time, in his. Sasuke's, own body.

Opening his eyes Sasuke looked around as he saw the body that Orochimaru was using in a heap on the ground before him, he could still hear the snake sannin screaming but it was in his mind this time. The only side affect with this is that he would have to listen to the damned pervert in his head, he smirked at this.

'Well he got what he wanted,' was all the Uchiha thought. Walking out of the room after stepping over the now soulless body that was Orochimaru Sasuke bumped into Kabuto who was in shock. "Will you stand against me and die?"

Kabuto shook his head in disagreement as he stepped aside to let the Uchiha teen pass, the medical ninja had no intention on dying just yet. "No, go right ahead Sasuke."

With that Sasuke passed him to disappear down the darkened hallway, now it was time for him to find his brother Itachi Uchiha. With a sadistic smirk on his face he left the hideout and stole off into the night with the shadows becoming his friends.

After Kakashi left them Itachi and Kisame took a seat around the fire that was lit, silence was heavy as both were in deep thought. Itachi thought about the information that was given to him as Kisame was wondering why his partner wasn't in the village that he loved so much. Looking into the fire as they cooked some fish that was caught from the near by stream Kisame wondered if he'd get his head taken from his shoulders if her asked why Itachi wasn't in his village any more and became a S-Rank Missing-ninja.

'Ah what the hell,' he thought as he took a bite of his now done fish. "Tell me Itachi, why is it that you are a S-Ranked missing ninja?"

Itachi looked at his partner now his friend and ally closely. "Do you know of the Uchiha massacre a long time ago?"

The shark skinned ninja nodded. "Yes, they accused you for the massacre. Is that why?"

"Yes but they accused rightly. I did kill my own clans men and women," Itachi said quietly causing Kisame to lift a brow. Well he would if he had one.

"Damn. But why?" he asked being bold.

Sighing the Uchiha decided that now that Kisame was on his and Konoha's side he might as well humor his friend. "I Was ordered by the Hokage to do so."

"What the fuck?" Kisame said astonished. "Why the hell did the Hokage make you do that?"

Smirking sadly the Uchiha replied, "He didn't make me do anything, he gave me the chance to refuse. Though I loved my family, my ideals and sense of right from wrong over ran it. I didn't agree with my clans plans to take over the village by using Naruto who contained the nine-tailed fox within him to so. I did it to keep my brother, Konoha and Naruto safe. I had an accomplice to help me slay my clan who went by the name of Madara Uchiha who was supposed to be dead, I threatened the Konoha council and a man named Danzel to keep quiet about it knowing that the Hokage wouldn't say anything. I asked him to keep a watch out for my brother and Naruto. Though I fear that Madara will reveal the truth to my little brother whom I told to hate me and take revenge on me for the killed clansmen that I slaughtered. Now I wonder if that was the right thing to do."

Kisame blinked in surprise, looking at his partner in wonder. "So you joined the Akatsuki to protect Konoha and Naruto, why?"

"Believe it or not I liked the nine-tailed fox container. I was supposed to look after the kid when Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather, couldn't because he had to do other things that were important for the village at the time. When it became known that I was theone to kill my clan I had to flee on the order of the Hokage, I hidden myself behind my ANBU mask and watched over Naruto and Sasuke a few years before I joined the Akatsuki," Itachi explained.

"Damn. But you had no idea that you had a older sister, wow, I was right you do have one screwed up family," Kisame commented.

Itachi chuckled with dry humor, still in shock about him having an older sister and how strong she was. "I would have to agree with you on that Kisame."


	13. Chapter 12: Clear or Unclear Part 2

Chapter 12

Early morning there was a scream from a young blond ninja waking everyone up in the nearby house. Auki and Ryayoshi poked their heads outside to see what was amiss, what they saw made the old loon laugh uproariously. There was Naruto hanging upside down by a rope tide tightly to one of his ankles, he was scratching himself as you could see these horrible rashes all over his face, stomach, arms and back (his shirt wasn't on) with purple and yellow dye in his hair and pants. Naruto wore a sour look on his face as he glared at the laughing old man that was standing in the door way of the house. Auki held a hand to her mouth to hide her smile and choked down a laugh. She felt sorry for the young teen that decided to start a prank war with the old crack pot loon next to her, she wondered if he'll ever learn that never to go against those that were superior in knowledge.

"You over grown crack pot loon get me down from here!" Naruto yelled as he used both his hands to scratch his now itchy body.

"Hell no boy, you started it so you find your own way out!" Ryayoshi shouted with delight.

You could here the blond mumble and curse from where they stood, Auki shook her head and looked at her sensei. "Ryayoshi sensei could I talk to you about something?"

Ryayoshi stopped laughing immediately when he heard the seriousness in her tone. "Yes, though lets go back inside so the blond idiot boy wonder doesn't over hear."

Auki followed her sensei into the house silently, sitting down when they got to his study she jumped right in. "Sensei I want you to perform the jutsu on Naruto when he completes his training."

This shocked the old mad into silence but over came it with a deep serious look. "I don't know Auki… it could be dangerous. I don't think he will ever be ready for that."

"Ryayoshi sensei I know how you feel but it is the only chance that we got in order to stop what it is to come," argued Auki.

"No. There has to another why Auki. It could kill him! With the idiot fox with the seal on him and the seal on his bloodline ability would surely kill him if I preform the jutsu on him," refused Ryayoshi.

Anger flashed in the assassins eyes as she looked at the man before her. "You need to have a little faith in Naruto, he isn't easily taken down by anything. Not even death," she saw him shake his head no in stubbornness which cause her to hiss in anger. "Why not Sensei? Why cant you do it?"

"Because he's my grandson damn it!" Ryayoshi snapped angrily causing Auki to become silent with shock.

"That's why they sent me to you. But mama's village was distorted," Auki whispered.

Ryayoshi nodded sadly. "Yes it was. Kushina and I were the only survivors."

Auki sat there silently for a moment with her eyes closed tightly trying not to cry. "I know how you feel grandfather, but please think about it. Watch him finish his training before you completely decide. And if he isn't ready then I will drop it." she whispered.

Ryayoshi huffed as his anger faded when he heard her call him grandfather. "Fine."

He watched her nod as his mind drifted into deep thought, when he first saw the boy he knew who he was. He was delighted to finally see his grandson after so many years of being in hiding, he just hoped that he wouldn't have to perform the jutsu on him even though what Auki said was true. He didn't want to loose any more family members.

Unbeknownst to them a certain blond heard there conversation from where he stood silently outside the door. Fists clenched as his blunt nails dug painfully into his palm to prevent him from storming in there to demand answers.

'No,' Naruto thought. 'they will tell me in there own time.'

With that Naruto silently walked down the hall to his room.

A few days had passed when Jiraiya and Shikamaru started their research on what the Hokage requested of them, yet they couldn't find anything. So now they were standing there before the Hokage with nervousness coursing through them when they were going to tell her the bad news. They waited for the Hokage to address them whom in which were staring at them with a calculating eye.

"Well what have you found out?" Tsunade's voice invaded their thoughts making them jump.

"Well… uh… we…" Jiraiya said brokenly knowing his former teammates temper.

Shikamaru sighed with disgust at the older man that was supposed to be one of the legendary sannin. "We didn't find anything Lady Hokage. The only thing we know is what the others told us and you that day in the hospital about a promise she had to keep. We don't know what the promise is or who she made it too."

Tsunade sighed heavily, she was afraid that this would happen but she wasn't going to let that deter her. Rubbing the bridge of her nose as a headache was starting to form. "I see. Jiraiya would you please see if you can get any information from you spies? And Shikamaru I need to do a little more research on the history on the Kyuubi's attack sixteen years ago."

"Ah man, what a drag," Shikamaru lazily said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya relaxed as he gazed upon the slug sannin. "I will see what my spies have to tell me Tsunade. Have you heard from Itachi?"

"Yes," Tsunade replied. "It would seem that he had a run in with Auki while he tried to keep her from getting to Naruto, apparently she turned his own attack against him during their battle. Though I have some good news, it seems that she doesn't want to kill Naruto because he's her little brother yet that still doesn't tell me why she took him."

"I see," the toad sage said calmly.

Tsunade chuckled. "According to Kakashi he was shocked to learn that he nearly killed his older sister."

Jiraiya cracked a small smile trying to picture the Uchiha's craved of stone face with shock in it. "It's hard to imagine."

Nodding in agreement Tsunade looked out the window. 'Be safe Naruto,' she thought.

Kurinai's team had finally made it to Suna who were now standing in the Kazekage's office with him silently staring at them with his impassive eyes. They waited until he spoke before they started to do their Hokage's order.

"Welcome shinobi of the hidden leaf. What can I do for you?" Gaara said in his bar-toned way.

No one really wanted to tell Gaara the bad news of what happened to Naruto but yet they really didn't have a choice. Kurinai stepped forward. "Lord Gaara," the Jonin started.

"Just Gaara please," Gaara cut in.

Kurinai nodded. "Gaara we were sent here by the order of our Hokage, Lady Tsunade, to inform you of the situation that arose involving Naruto Uzumaki. Since he has become a friend of your and an ally of Konoha she felt you needed to be told."

This caused Gaara to look sharply at the Jonin. "Is Naruto Uzumaki ok?"

"We don't know," was all Kurinai was able to say when she was interrupted by Gaara's siblings.

"What do you mean you 'don't know?'" Temari demanded.

"What the hell happened?" inquired Kankuro sharply.

Seeing the uneasiness in the leaf shinobi, Gaara raised a hand for them to be calm and silent which they backed off immediately. "Please explain to me what happened to Naruto," Gaara stated with a polite calm.

"Naruto has been captured by an assassin named Shadow Stalker in which I'm sure you've heard of," Kurinai started. She continued once seeing Gaara's affirming nod. "Well it happened after the group was coming back from a mission, I believe they stopped here for a brief visit."

Gaara frowned. "Yes, they were here not too long ago. What else happened?"

"Well we found out the Shadow Stalker's true identity, her real name is Auki Namikaze. Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze making her Naruto's adopted older sister," explained Kurinai.

"I see," Gaara said as he sat back in his chair. "What of this Auki Namikaze?"

"From what we gathered she has inherited both of her parents bloodlines. She can skillfully use both the Byakugan and Sharingan, she's a powerful shinobi to be reckoned with," Kurinai answered.

Gaara nodded slowly. "Hn. You don't know if Naruto is still alive?"

He watched as Kurinai looked sadly to the side out the window as the others behind her looked down at the floor without saying one word giving him the answer he was expecting.

"What now Gaara?" Temari asked her younger brother sadly.

"Tell the Hokage she has my support should she need it, that includes help and resources. I would like to be kept informed in anything that involves Naruto Uzumaki. I have to ask what you'll be doing after you leave here?" Gaara said in his uncanny calmness.

Kurinai looked at the Kazekage before she bowed in thank you though she frowned at the question. "Thank you Gaara but I believe I can't discuss out activities after we leave here."

Gaara sighed. "I understand. Thank you for informing me about Naruto's disappearance, if I find anything I will let Lady Tsunade know immediately."

"Thank you again Gaara, if you'll please excuse us we must be on our way," Kurinai said.

"You may go," was all Gaara said and Kurinai's group left as he started to whisper to his siblings.

"What are we going to do Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"As much as I want to help but there isn't really anything we can do at the moment other than be support," Gaara answered with a sigh.

"I hate this! There has to be something we can do, Naruto's done so much for us," Temari said with anger.

"Like I said there really isn't anything for us to do right now. Be patient, I know Naruto is alive and well, he'll pull through somehow. He always does no matter how hard it may be," Gaara said with a tone that meant there wasn't any room for argument. His siblings nodded as they backed off.

Hours later Kurinai's team stopped for a short break as Kurinai gave Kiba the scroll that help her report the Hokage requested. She watched the teen place it in his vest for safe keeping and headed off as fast as he and Akamaru could towards Konoha. She turned to the remaining tem members as she frowned.

"Neji take us to the place where the Shadow Stalker attacked," the Genjutsu master ordered.

Without so much of a nod they shot off after Neji who had his Byakugan activated. Neji kept his sight forward, since he gotten out of the hospital he tried not to think about his failed mission to protect his friend that opened his eyes when he was so blind. It angered him that he was careless which cost him his friend, he wondered if he would ever see the blond idiot again. If he did he swore never to fail another mission again and always be there for Naruto should he ever need him. His thoughts switched to his cousin Hinata who he knew loved Naruto since she met him, he was glad in her choice but was kind of irked at how dense Naruto was of her feelings when everyone else knew how she felt for the blond.

Seeing that they were coming upon the scene he started to slow down while he forced what he was thinking about to the back of his mind for later. They stopped on the edge of the clearing and watched Kurinai-Sensei step forward to analyze the area.

The Jonin opened her senses to see if there was a Genjutsu still or ever was activated, not feeling anything she proceeded into the clearing knowing the others would follow her lead.

"Stay alert," she commanded in a low voice.

Seeing what looked like a shallow crater she went to it and noticed Neji winced making her smirk. 'So this is where the Hyuga prodigy went down, damn that must have hurt not only his body,' she thought.

They spread out to cover more ground hoping to find any clue, though they had no clue in what they were looking for exactly. Hinata approached the spot that was covered in blood, she knew it was a jutsu to increase the amount when there was very little to begin with. Byakugan activated she slowly scanned the area, her eyes passing over a spot she thought shifted for a split second. Staring at the spot with abated breath she watched to see if it was really there or a figment of there imagination. Not having to wait long when there was a rippled in the spot she focused on.

'There! Something is there!' her mind screamed. Calmly she called out to her sensei without loosing eye contact on the spot. "Kurinai-Sensei! I think I found something!"

Kurinai walked over to the Hyuga heiress with her senses still open trying to feel for a hint of a Genjutsu. When arriving to her pupils side she felt nothing. She was going to say something until she felt it, the slightest rippled of a lingering Genjutsu.

"Good job Hinata," praised Kurinai. "Sakura please help me with this, it's a very strong jutsu not easily broken with just one person."

Sakura stood next to Kurinai as she too felt the ripple of the lingering Genjutsu which was nearly unnoticeable. Both putting their hands together as if they were going to draw chakra and closed their eyes to concentrate, directing their chakra into the Genjutsu before them they snapped their eyes open.

"Release!" they said in union.

At first it seemed like nothing happened until everyone saw the air shift and the Genjutsu melted to reveal a path, following it with caution they ended up near a cave. Upon entering with their senses alert they noticed that someone been there recently give or take a few days. Examining the cave Sakura noticed kanji on the wall after reading it she sweat dropped with a sigh catching the others attention.

"What is it Sakura?" Shino asked.

Sakura pointed to the wall in front of her, everyone gathered around to see what it was that made her act that way. Kurinai and Hinata giggled while Neji smirked as Shino kept a straight face. The kanji read: 'I'm alive, believe it!'

"That's Naruto alright," groaned the pink haired girl being able to tell the blonds handwriting anywhere.

"At least we know the knucklehead's still alive, that's a relief within its self," Kurinai said with a breath of relief. "Come there must be a way to find him."

This time Shino smirked making them a bit nervous. "There is. I brought along a bug that's well acquainted with Naruto and should be able to find him from here."

Kurinai smiled at her former student while the others just stared at him until Sakura laughed. "Of course the bug that can find anyone and only that person by scent right?"

Shino nodded as he took out a small box from his inside sleeve pocket. "Yes, the Bikochu Beetle."

Hinata gasped. "I forgot about that bug, Shino you're a genus!"

"Alright no time to waist, lets find the idiot blind," Sakura said with conviction in her voice as she held up a fist.

Shino released the Bikochu beetle which immediately started to sniff around the entire cave, it apparently caught what it was looking for because it shot off like a bullet. Everyone followed it with speed with hope.

Most of the afternoon past as they came to a lush valley, everyone's senses where on high alert but nobody noticed they walked into a Genjutsu until it was too late.

Ryayoshi and Auki were both talking when they felt the sensation that their trap was triggered, silence came between them when they looked at each other with a serious look on their faces. Nodding to one another they disappeared within a puff of smoke while down the hall Naruto slept scratching here and there every so often.

Everyone groaned from waking up from the Genjutsu because Shino and his bugs weren't affected by it so therefore was able to release everyone from it save one who he was now about to release until they had company.

"Well I should have known that you leaf shinobi wouldn't give up so easily, hell Naruto had so much faith in you when he left a message in the cave," said an amused females voice.

The group sharply pivoted there heads to face where the voice came from, there stood a woman with long black hair and grey eyes. Her skin was a healthy peach color, her face was sharp making it none to hard which side of her family she took after but her body tone was that of her other side of the family. There stood before them Auki Namikaze who had an amused look in her expression, noticing that she wasn't alone when an old man came to stand next to her with a curious brow raised. They all dropped into a fighting stance save three, Kurinai held out a hand that meant back down and they slowly did as they were told.

"We didn't come here to fight," said the master Genjutsu user as she looked Auki in the eyes.

The bloodline user frowned at the group before her wondering if she should get rid of them quickly because they were starting to get on her nerves until she thought of Naruto and shook that thought from her head knowing that it would hurt him if she did. She relaxed visibly as she crossed her arms cross her chest and waited even though she remained on high alert.

"What do you want?" she asked sourly.

No one made a move making Auki more irritated by the passing minute until a lavender eyed female step forward with a beseeching look on her face. "P-please, where is Naruto?"

Raising a brow at the girl Auki answered. "What makes you think that I would keep my target around?"

That answer caused the lavender eyed teen cry out in sorrow while the others tensed up, Auki watched the female teen closely as she cried out in sorrow. The male that looked a little like her knelt down to comfort her, she knew who they all were by name and such but that didn't give her any relief.

"So he's dead, you killed him," stated Kurinai who held in her anger.

Auki stiffened. "Who said anything about killing the blond idiot? I just said he wasn't around me at the moment."

Everyone relaxed immediately when they heard that, Hinata stopped cry as her head snapped up with desperation. "He's alive? Please give him back!" she said with force.

Auki saw something in the pale eyed teen girls face that made her soften towards her, smirking when a thought fluttered into her mind. 'So the Hyuga heiress is in love with my little brother,' she thought.

"Please, please give him back," Hinata whispered desperately.

"Look Lady Hinata, I cant do that. I made a promise and I intend to keep it if it's the last thing I do," Auki said softly.

Kurinai sighed. "At least he's alive. Would you at least tell us what your promise was to just ease our worried minds Lady Auki Namikaze?'

Auki stared at the Genjutsu master with raised brows, she figured that they would find out sooner or later of her true identity. "I promised my father Minato that when was able that I would come back and care for my little brother and train the moron."

"Why couldn't you do that in Konoha?" asked Sakura who was now released from the Genjutsu thanks to herself.

Auki smirked at the pink female power house. "Because there are some things that cannot be learned while being cooped up in a village."

"C-can I see him?" Hinata asked pleadingly.

Shaking her head with a negative response. "No I'm sorry." That answer made the teen look down with disappointment. "You love him don't you Lady Hinata?"

Hinata looked up into the female's eyes with a blush forming on her face. "Y-yes, I do with all my heart."

Nodding with a knowing look Auki smiled tenderly. "Than wait for him. He'll be back before you know it."

Hinata smiled as the others sighed. "I will wait forever if I have too."

"Come guys, we mush get back to the village," Kurinai said with a commanding tone. Everyone nodded and started to walk from whence they came while Kurinai stayed behind. "The Hokage has a message for Naruto that she told me to relay to the blond if he was alive."

Auki raised a brow in question. "That may be?"

"Tell him that we love him and believe in him, that we miss him," Kurinai answered before she too left to catch up with her group.

There was a loud crack when Ryayoshi's staff connected with Auki's skull. "Ouch! What in the hell was that for you annoying old asshole!"

"What the hell did you do Auki? Kidnap the kid?" Ryayoshi demanded.

Auki grinned nervously. "Yes?"

Throwing his hands up in the air while one hand held his staff making Auki flinch from him. "Gah! What am I to do with you! I swear you were raised in the back woods, god I should damn well put you in a hole and burry you!"

Auki sighed as she followed her raving sensei back to the house while looking up at the sky with a look that said 'why me?' it didn't take long before they passed through the concealing jutsu to find the blond that they were taking care of with an annoyed look on his face on the porch.

"Where were you guys?" Naruto demanded.

"We where talking to a few people that were from your village," replied Ryayoshi before Auki had a chance to speak.

Blinking a few times Naruto broke out into a smile. "Really? I knew they would find me, so did they say anything?"

"Yes a message from the Hokage. They love you, believe in you and that they miss you," rushed Auki when she saw Ryayoshi opening his mouth to talk.

Naruto nodded with a shit eating grin on his face. "That's grandma Tsunade for you! So what are we going to do today?"

"You're not made that you didn't get so see your friends?" Auki asked with a raised brow.

Shaking his head no with a smile still on his face. "No, I figured as much that I wouldn't be seeing them for a while."

Ryayoshi looked at the blond with inquiring eyes as he made a split second decision that he hoped wasn't against his better judgment. "Today there is a jutsu that I'm going to perform on you to unlock hidden talent so to speak."

Auki whipped her head to the old mad next to her with surprise, she couldn't believe that the old loon changed his mid about what she suggested to him. She inwardly smirked at the old man but she was glad that he did change his mind, the look on Naruto's face amused her even more.

"Okay," was all he was able to say.

"Now than let me go prepare before we do it," grumped the old loon as he disappeared into the house with stiff strides.

"Auki, I been meaning to ask you for a while now that's been on my mind," said Naruto as he sat down on the edge of the porch.

The assassin joined the blond and looked at her little brother with questioning eyes. "Oh? What may that be Naruto?"

"Well where did the were-rabbit's come from?" the blond asked.

Auki's eyes hardened with hatred and disgust. "That little brother is something that angers me even now, I don't think that you really want to know."

Seeing her look he frowned. "Actually yes I do."

"They were a ninja's experiments. The man went by the name of Orochimaru who is a Sannin that should have never became a legend," hissed Auki venomously.

Naruto's eyes hardened at the name as he too became filled with hate. "Yeah I know. I hate that bastard worth a passion, he took from me something that I will never forgive him for!"

"You mean Sasuke don't you?" asked Auki softly. Naruto nodded curtly. "I know how you feel brother but don't you think it's time to realize that he is a lost cause just like his older brother Itachi?"

Naruto shot up from his spot and faced her with an angered look. "How dare you say that to me Auki! How dare you say that at all!"

"Look Naruto I know that's not what you wanted to hear because you swore to bring back the Uchiha. I know he's your friend but still," Auki snapped back.

"That's not it Auki! Haven't you figured it out yet?" growled Naruto not believing his older smart sister was so clueless.

"What? Figured out what exactly Naruto?" Auki asked angrily.

"Remember when you told me that you couldn't kill Itachi Uchiha because it felt wrong?" asked the blond calming a bit, seeing Auki's curt nod he continued. "That's because Itachi and Sasuke are your half brothers!"

Harsh silence fell between them as Auki stared at Naruto with disbelief written all over her face, she brought a shaky hand to move a strand of hair behind her ear. "My brothers?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to give up on Sasuke nor am I going to give up on Itachi and neither should you," Naruto said in a whisper as he headed into the house.

Auki stayed there for a while thinking about what Naruto has revealed to her until Ryayoshi came out. "Auki it's time to do the jutsu."

Nodding she got up and followed her sensei into the house where Naruto was sitting in lotus style, both of them sat down near the blond. Ryayoshi in front of Naruto as Auki off to the side to keep a watch on things.

"Naruto this is a jutsu that will tire both of us out so be prepared," Ryayoshi said calmly. Naruto nodded while his eyes were closed as he calmed and relaxed himself, Ryayoshi speed through all the hand signs with practiced hands. "Forbidden Ancient Art of the Ninja: Hidden Talent Release!"

Chakra formed around his hands and he thrust his hands out toward Naruto forcefully, one hand hit the blonds forehead and the other his chest making the teen fall back unconsciously to the ground. Ryayoshi sighed as he opened his tired eyes to look at Auki.

"I hope that this isn't the wrong choice," he whispered before he too collapsed unconscious to the ground.

Auki did nor said anything as she sat there, knowing it will be a while before they awaken she sat there letting her mind wonder to the thoughts that now plagued her.


	14. Chapter 13: Thinking Can Be a Hazard

Chapter 13

Naruto ran through the forest after his prey, he was getting close by according to the signs and the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He blended into the shadows as he was taught to do yet he wondered if he actually perfected this art completely.

**/Do not doubt yourself now kit. Just remember that your chakra needs to be hidden, your heart rate low as well as your breathing./** the Kyuubi's deep growl like voice filled his head.

'I know Fluff-butt. I'm trying, I've been doing this a while ya know,' he thought back.

Feeling his fluffy attendant's displeasure at the nickname he gave him put a smirk on his face and mentally laughed. Knowing that the Kyuubi really didn't like the nickname made it all more worth while, besides the fuzz ball had his own nickname for him and he in turn didn't like it. Feeling the chakra of his pray flare brought his attention back from his mental musings to concentrate on what he was doing now.

Slowing his heart rate and breathing down more than required in case he slipped up, knowing that his chakra was well hidden including the Kyuubi's doesn't mean shit if he couldn't follow the other rules or instructions as well. Though he wondered about the people that he had met making him smirk as he thought about the women who had tried to throw themselves at him. Fan-girls were great but they were annoying to say the least, now he knew why Sasuke hated them. He inhaled slowly as he slipped into the shadows once again when his target came into view, studying her carefully as he silently approached.

She had beautiful platinum hair that turned into a metallic silver when the light hit it the right way and it framed her face delicately while her eyes were a deep amethyst with flakes of gold, body lean, tanned bronze with a glitter that was unnatural and toned as her normal attire was form fitting upon her frame showing off her well endowed assets. Her clothing was made up like an a sleeveless silk evening kimono that had a slit started from above her waist on down on both side, she wore thigh length skin tight shorts and her shoes where just regular ninja sandals. She wore nothing but black except for the color of the cherry blossoms blooming on their branch with ice and snow hinting upon them, there was also a silver dragon that wrapped around her to where its head rested on her shoulder. She was a beauty if he ever saw one but she wasn't his type that's for sure, she was his target at the moment and he had to complete what he set out to do.

Inhaling lightly so to not make a sound he blurred out of sight and caught her unawares, hearing her gasp in surprise as his kunais sharp edge came in contact to her soft neck. Chuckling with humor Naruto released her as he stepped into her line of vision, she glared coldly at him making him laugh out loud at his little joke before a grin slit her face.

"Ah Naruto, it's good to see you. I see that you have mastered the shadow walking that Auki is so fond of," the woman said lightly.

Nodding Naruto grinned foxily at her with happiness. "Yes it would seem so, Ryuunoyuki. Its good to see you too, it's been a while."

"Yes it has. My you've grown into handsome man Naruto, if I didn't know any better I would have jumped you and have my way with you," Ryuunoyuki commented with fake seduction.

Snorting at her little joke Naruto brushed it off with a scoff. "I don't need that from you from you Ryuu, I get it enough from all the other damned females that like to follow me around."

Ryuunoyuki laughed when she heard him saying that, it was true that where ever Naruto and Auki went anywhere near a village he was followed around with love sick girls and women trying to catch his attention. They would try everything in the book for it, at first it was cute until it actually started to get annoying, all he could think of the entire time was poor Sasuke and now poor him.

"So where is that bitch of a sister of yours?" she asked with amusement.

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me, she wasn't anywhere in sight when I got up this morning. I figure she's off on one of her assassination missions. Why?"

"Lets just say that I have some information that she would be interested to hear about and leave it at that," Ryuunoyuki replied as she rolled her eyes.

Naruto lifted a brow at her before he stiffened, smirking with amusement he ducked quickly as an object came flying out of nowhere from behind him and pass over him. The object was heading towards Ryuunoyuki's face, eyes narrowing she swiftly lifted her arm before her and caught it effortlessly before it hit her. Looking at it she raised a brow in question , the in her hand was a small marble like stone.

"Well, well if it isn't Ryuunoyuki Shizuya. And what do I own this unexpected visit?" came an amused voice.

Both Naruto and Ryuunoyuki looked toward where the voice came from, there in the closest tree sat Auki with her right leg bent and the other leg hanging, her arms resting on her bent knee as her head cocked to the side.

Ryuunoyuki smirked up at her. "Like I was telling knucklehead here I have information that you might be interested in."

Auki dropped to the ground silently and strode over to the duo with fluid movements that of a sleek wild feline. "Oh? What does it pertain too?"

Ryuunoyuki looked between Auki and Naruto trying to decide something. "Do you think it's best for Naruto to hear this?"

Taking the hint Auki narrowed her eyes slightly, she thought for a moment before saying anything. She knew that it was about time for her and Naruto to make themselves known and return to the Leaf Village, but there were a few things that needed to be done first before that. She did a mental list on what exactly they were; first was to find Itachi to either save or destroy, second was to find and destroy the snake Sannin Orochimaru, third was to check on the Akatsuki and last fourth was to find Sasuke to either save or destroy. She mentally sighed, so much destroying these days that it was sickening but it's the way of the shinobi. So now the decision on letting Naruto in on it or not, shrugging, might as well since he'll be along for the ride anyways and it's better to be prepared now then finding out yourself along the way which could be dangerous and hard.

"No, he has to know since he'll be along for the ride. Besides it's about time that we set out and become known," Auki said as she waved a dismissive hand.

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" grumped Naruto.

The two females chuckled softly before Auki looked at Ryuunoyuki with a serious expression. "Ok Ryuu, what do you have for me?"

"Well you know Itachi is the good guy along with his partner Kisame now," Ryuunoyuki started. Seeing Auki nod she continued. "Well anyways I was doing a little snooping in the leaf village and in the sound village as well."

Naruto perked up at the mentioning of the Sound village. "Wait, the Sound village?"

"Shut up Naruto, let Ryuu finish before you decide to interrupt." Auki snapped shutting Naruto up immediately. She looked at Ryuunoyuki with a impassive look. "Please continue."

Ryuunoyuki nodded. "As I was saying, in the leaf village it seems that everything is going fine if you don't count them missing the dimwit blond here so much. Anyways a few months ago the village was attached by ninja's from the hidden stone village-"

"What! Are they ok? Was anyone injured or dead?" screeched Naruto frantically.

Auki's eye twitched in annoyance, raising her fist in the air her punched him in the head forcing him to crater the ground. "Naruto I said shut up!"

"Ow! What was that for you over grown cow!" whined Naruto with a pout as he rubbed his abused head that sported a lump.

Auki glared at him promising pain if another word escapes his mouth, the blond snapped his mouth shut after seeing her glare and shot her a glare of him own. Turning her gaze from the now quiet blond onto Ryuunoyuki who had an amused look on her face she snapped. "Continue!"

Ryuu huffed. "Bitch. Anyways they knew about the attack and was prepared for it because of yours truly. None is dead nor were they hurt, though that Hokage of theirs is freaking scary! Anyways she interrogated me about Naruto, I noticed she cared a lot about the idiot as if he was her own son and boy she didn't like how I didn't know enough for her liking."

The Shadow assassin snorted. "I'd figure she would be that way. It's been nearly six years since they've seen him, I guess I'll send her a letter later. Please continue."

"Well I went to the Sound village to check on our favorite pedophile and the Uchiha, I was shocked when I got there because apparently the younger Uchiha brat killed the snake and left on his own. Now I hear he has a group of his own. But what bugs me are the Akatsuki they been stirring up trouble and you're not going to like it one bit."

Raising a brow Auki narrowed her eyes in a slit second. "So what I thought would happen is happening." Ryuu nodded solemnly. Auki sighed. "Fuck. That means Madara is still alive… shit."

"Yep, and the bad part is he is in deep hiding, he's apart of the Akatsuki but I didn't see him. That's not all the leader sent Deidara and Sasori to capture the one tailed beast, from what I hear they are planning on striking soon if they didn't already," Ryuu stated as she watched Naruto from the corner of her eye.

Naruto was turning purple from lack of oxygen because his panic gotten the better of him, he couldn't breathe and his heart grew heavy thinking about what was happening to his friend who already had a hard life as it was. He started to choke for breath and then something snapped inside of him as his entire being began to fill with anger. Pure out right rage, he could feel they Kyuubi's charka swirl around him and he could faintly hear the demon fox trying to calm him as was his sister and friend. He tried to calm his emotions but it was proving to be a difficult task at the moment when his mind was full of his friend Gaara being taken and tortured because of the beast within him.

**/Kit! It will do you or your friend no good if you continue as you are! You need to be calm and rational if you want to save him, if you don't then not only will you get yourself killed but the one-tailed container as well!/** the Kyuubi growled out loudly.

Naruto finally heard they Kyuubi, snapping his eyes open as he took deep breathes to calm himself. He knew that the fox was right but still it was hard, it seems that now-a-days he has a lot of anger in him but he learned to control it. And damn it he will because all these years of training will be for nothing if he didn't, taking deep breathes and forced his body to relax. The red chakra receded back into his body making him a little dizzy but shook it off as he stood straight, looking at Auki and Ryuu he smiled calmly.

Scratching the back of his head nervously with embarrassment he spoke calmly. "Eh, sorry. I got a little upset."

The two females raised a brow in question but Ryuu spoke first. "A little? You call that a little?"

Auki snorted in dry humor. "Actually yeah I was a little. If he was fully pissed off than this entire area would have been destroyed, not only that I would have had to knock him out before he went on a killing spree and that's not pretty."

Ryuu face palmed. "I'm sorry I asked!"

"No problem. Anything else igretard?" Auki said when her gaze was back on Ryuu.

Scowling Ryuu growled as she bristled. "What the hell did you call me? Igretard? Is that even a blasted word?"

Auki snorted and brushed off Ryuunoyuki's anger with a shrug. "I don't know. So is there anything else that needs to be known?"

"No that's it for now," Ryuu snapped with an annoyed tone. "Anyways what are you guys going to do now?"

Sighing Auki answered. "We prepare to leave and see what we can do."

All three of them looked at each other and nodded and soon disappeared heading towards the place they have been living at for the past six years.

**(^_^)**

(a few days later)

Tsunade looked through her papers wondering if this never ending paperwork will ever end, banging her head on her desk repeating two words over and over again. Why me? She settled her abused forehead on her desk wishing she had some alcohol. Hearing the door open and close to her office she groaned.

"No more paperwork please," she whined miserably.

The person who entered chuckled with humor. "Well I see you're having a wonderful day Tsunade."

Head snapping up she glared. "What the hell do you want Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya blinked than pouted. "Well I was going to give you this letter from Auki and some alcohol but I guess you don't want them-."

Tsunade perked up, to which one, Jiraiya didn't know. "A letter from Auki? Give it here now!"

Jiraiya's eye twitched as he handed her the letter in which she snatched away to read. "You know you're being rude all because your tensed a bit."

Ignoring him Tsunade continued to read the letter, sighing in disappointment after she dropped the letter on her desk after she finished reading. Jiraiya noticed her expression and disappointed sigh making him quirk a brow.

"Well, what did the letter say Tsunade?" he asked calmly.

The Hokage looked at him with a tired expression. "Auki said that Naruto isn't going to be coming back here right away because there is still a bit more training left for him to do on the road while they travel to finish up a few loose ends. She also said that he will arrive when the time is right."

"Really? Is that all?" inquired Jiraiya.

Shaking her head. "No, it also included a brief report on his skill levels, they are a bit unbelievable if you ask me but I would have to say that she isn't exaggerating any of it. She doesn't seem like the type to do so any ways."

Raising his other brow at that until something in his head clicked. "When the time is right? Damn it, that isn't specific at all. It could be any time!"

Closing her tired eyes Tsunade sighed. "I know, but at least we know he's still alive and well."

"Yeah that is good news to hear," Jiraiya nodded with a sad expression. He missed the blond idiot greatly but not as much as his former teammate now turned Hokage did.

Seeing his sad expression Tsunade tried to cheer him up. "Cheer up pervert and look at it this way, when Naruto gets back he'll most likely brag about how strong he's become or something like that."

Getting exactly what she aimed for, Jiraiya laughed loudly. Tsunade was right, Naruto would most likely do just that when he came back. "I would have to agree."

**(^_^)**

Looking to his right he could make out the outline of all the expressions on his older sisters face, she had an annoyed look and boy was she in a bad mood. Naruto wished that the old crackpot loon didn't piss her off the way he did because she tended to take it out on those who were around her like him for example. Though it gave him practice and exercise but that really didn't mean that he wanted to get seriously hurt or hell even die!

"Look Auki I know he pissed you off but I'm begging you to let it go and cool your jets," he pleaded with her in a low soft tone.

Auki snorted. "Yeah well he really didn't need to tell me what to do or how to do things! Geez, what am I? Five? At least he decided to go ahead to the leaf village with Ryuunoyuki, he'll be out of my hair for a while at least."

"Yeah well at least he didn't prank you as a good bye like he did me, I'm still trying to get the damned taste of dog food out of my mouth!" he griped making Auki chuckle at the memory. "It's not funny! At least he'll get more than he bargained for after meeting grandma-Tsunade!"

Auki smirked. "I agree."

Silence formed between them as they leapt from tree to tree heading to god knows where, which forced Naruto to ask this question. "By the way Auki, where actually are we going?"

The scenery changed gradually as they kept going, during the time silence fell after his question Auki wondered how she would answer it. "Well," she started. "I suppose we can find Itachi and his partner Kisame to see if they could join us in our journey. I just hope that we're not too late to save your red-headed friend that holds the one-tailed beast."

Eyes narrowed ahead of him, he too hoped that it wasn't too late either because to tell the truth Gaara really didn't need all this shit on him. He's already been through enough as it was and he'll be damned if he would let his friend die because of the stupid beast inside of him. He heard the Kyuubi growl disapprovingly making Naruto smirk.

'_Don't worry you're an exception fuzz-butt,'_ he thought with amusement.

**/I better be, brat./** the demon fox replied roughly before he calmed down.

"So where exactly is Itachi and his partner?" Naruto asked after a while.

"The last I heard he was in the Oto area somewhere, I guess he's trying to find any information on his little brother and the ass-wipe Orochimaru's death," Auki answered as she spat the snake Sannin's name.

"From what Ryuu said he has a four man group, as you remember what she told us, that calls themselves 'Hawk'. According to my source they are located somewhere in Bird Country, but I'm not sure if they still reside there," Naruto said with a serious calm voice.

Looking at her younger companion with a raised brow, Auki smirked with a proud look in her eyes. "I see that you're making good use of everything I can't you. It's how long have you been keeping tabs on him?"

This time it was Naruto's turn to smirk. "Well, since you've taught me of course. I knew for a while that he was roaming around with three others but I didn't know he killed the snake pedophile."

"Well, you do have a one tracked mind when it comes to Sasuke," she chuckled making him frown. "It's okay though, well, for now anyway."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto growled.

Auki laughed with amusement sparkling in her gray eyes that saw more than it should be permitted. "I know you consider him your brother Naruto but you need to focus on what's before you now, we will cross the Sasuke bridge when it comes. Okay?"

The blond sighed before he nodded in agreement. "Alright. It's just hard you know, for years he was my main focus and it's kind of like the saying says: 'old habits die hard', you know what I mean?"

"Yes I do," Auki answered. "But now we have to focus on what's at hand and what's before us, like I said we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Naruto nodded forcefully, he knew that she was right but he still couldn't wrap his mind around the thought of it. "So, how are we going to confront Itachi? Ryuunoyuki says that he has changed to our side, if that is true then we should not have any trouble negotiating with him and his partner."

Auki wondered if it will be that easy, she had no problem with Itachi but his partner Kisame is another story altogether and she wandered if the blue skinned shark was actually on their side or if he had a hidden agenda that she wasn't seeing. Mentally sighing Auki pushed it to the back of her mind for later analysis, like she said before when it came to Sasuke: will cross that bridge when it comes.

"I don't know Naruto, I just hope that he is truly sincere in being on our side," was all she said before silence settled between them.

Naruto mentally sighed as he ran and jumped along side his older sister, he knew that she was right and wondered if it would be ok to test the shark like partner of Itachi's. he was sure that the older raven haired Uchiha was on their side and would know that Auki wouldn't hurt him so might as well have a little bit of fun, right?

**/What are you cooking up this time Kit?/** came Kyuubi's gruff voice in his head. **/It seems like you're going to give someone a heart attack with as much brain power you're using./**

'_Ah, shut up fuzz butt, what do you know?'_ Naruto mentally growled back. _'Besides we have to make sure that the shark skinned freak is truly on out side right?'_

He felt his demon attendant chuckle as he ignored the nickname this time in favor to answering with a slight tease. **/Ah, but it seems whenever you think smoke comes out of your ears and you get a headache. don't blame me when your mind breaks down from thinking over load./**

'_Asshole!'_ Naruto snapped back at Kyuubi in his mind as the demon fox laughed out load making Naruto growl out loud.

"Naruto? You okay?" Auki asked with a raised brow.

Naruto huffed as he kept his eyes in front of him. "Yeah I'm fine, Kyuubi's just tweaking my buttons like always."

Auki this time raised the other brow as she smirked. "Ah, why is he doing it this time?"

"He was teasing me about thinking of a way to test the shark skinned freak on his loyalty to our side was all," Naruto answered.

Auki laughed softly before she spoke. "Oh and did you come up with anything?"

"Yeah, I think I did," Naruto said. The blond than told her his idea.

**(^_^)**

_**AN: sorry its been a while! I'm having a rough time with a but of personal problems and crap coming up! Sigh… I'm wondering when I'll ever get a break! Newho! I hope you like this one even though it's sort of a filler.**_

_**But anyways I would like to thank CloudRed1988 for being here every step of the way with my story! If it wasn't for him and of course the other reviewers I might not have been trying to finish this story! So special thanks to all my viewers and CloudRed1988!**_


End file.
